Un riche amant
by clem-clem
Summary: Bella aurait tout donné pour fuir l'horrible soirée à laquelle elle assistait, contrainte et forcée. Mais Bella avait donné sa parole, et ne pouvait quitter la soirée, aussi grand soit son désir de s'éclipser... au bras d'un séduisant inconnu...
1. Chapter 1

**Un riche amant :**

**Situation :**

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, son titre originel est **Bought by her latin lover, ou Audacieuse rencontre**, _de Julia James_. J'ai adoré le livre et comme en vacances, on s'ennuie, j'ai décidé d'adapter l'histoire à l'univers de Twilight. Beaucoup de personnages n'y sont pas, j'ai le regret de dire que la folie d'Alice et les blagues foireuses d'Emmett ne seront pas dans cette fiction, ni la présence de leurs compagnons respectifs.

L'histoire se passe en Espagne. Il y aura donc quelques mots en espagnol, que je traduirais.

ALL HUMAN.

**Résumé :**

Bella n'a qu'une envie : fuir l'horrible soirée mondaine à laquelle elle assiste, contrainte et forcée, à la place de son amie Jessica.

Comme elle lui a donné sa parole, elle hésite à s'en aller.

Mais pourra-t-elle résister longtemps à son désir de s'éclipser au bras du séduisant inconnu en smoking, avec lequel elle ne cesse d'échanger des regards brûlants ?

Un milliardaire, un jeune fille qui ne dit mot sur son passé, venez lire.

**Histoire :**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Seigneur de quoi avait-elle l'air ?

Bella fixa son reflet, effaré, dans le miroir posé sur la commode de sa petit chambre. Elle était bien trop maquillée, ses cheveux avaient pris un volume artificiel à cause de la mousse coiffante... Quand à sa bouche, c'était une explosion de rouge. De lourdes boucles tombaient de ses oreilles; et un collier tout aussi cliquant coulait en cascade dorée sur son décolleté.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe et frémit. En tissu lamé, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, elle était complétée par un haut dos nu qui dévoilait la moitié de ses seins. C'était bien la dernière tenue pour laquelle elle aurait opté si elle avait eu le choix. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

-Tiens, avait dit son amie Jessica. Je t'ai apporté une de mes tenues. Tu as un peu plus de poitrine que moi, mais ça ira. Mike sera ravi. Il aime être entouré de belles filles, comme tous les hommes riches. Mais s'il te plaît, Bella, ne t'avise pas de le draguer !

Cette dernière avait rassuré son amie sur ce point. Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle aurait tout fait pour éviter de devoir passer la soirée avec le petit ami de Jessica, dont l'unique charme résidait dans sa fortune. Mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Jessica l'avait aidée, et elle se devait de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Même si le service que lui demandait son amie lui répugnait.

-Tout ce que je te demande, avait dit Jessica, c'est de surveiller Mike pour moi et d'éloigner les autres filles. Toutes ces garces rêveraient d'être à ma place . Crois-moi, avait-elle ajouté en grimaçant et en posant une main sur son ventre, j'aimerais y aller moi même. Si je n'avais pas mangé ce fichu homard qui m'a rendue malade...

C'était à présent l'estomac de Bella qui la tourmentait, tandis qu'elle étudiait son reflet. Elle ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça. Au delà des scrupules qu'éveillait en elle le mode de vie de Jessica, elle avait dû fermer le bar, et donc se priver des pourboires qui venaient en général augmenter son maigre salaire. Dieu merci, le logement - cette chambre minuscule mais propre au-dessus du café – lui était offert... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de devoir compter chaque euros...

Evidemment, Jessica la considérait comme la reines des idiotes.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Il y a un tas de types comme Mike qui seraient ravis d'avoir une fille comme toi ! Tu pourrais leur mettre leur grappin dessus en un claquement de doigts si tu te décoiçais.

Par « se décoincer », Jessica voulait dire « accepter de coucher avec n'importe qui ». Théorie qu'elle mettait allègrement en pratique.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Bella. Cette seule idée suffisait d'ailleurs à la faire frémir. Jessica, elle, ne se gênait pas pour fréquenter quiconque avait un compte en banque bien rempli...

Puis Bella sentit une vague de culpabilité la submerger. Son amie l'avait secourue sans hésiter quand elle en avait eu besoin. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la juger et de la condamner.

Et elle n'avait pas davantage de lui refuser ce service, songea-t-elle en empoignant le sac argenté de son amie, et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward Cullen pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres comme il examinait, à distance, le groupe rassemblé autour de la table de black-jack.

-Mike Newtown, murmura l'homme qui se tenait à son côté. Drogue, armes, contrebande, extorsion, racket... Tu veux que je continue ?

Son patron secoua la tête.

-Sortons-le juste d'ici. Donne moi le temps de lui faire le baratin habituel, puis commence à te montrer. Discrètement. Mais pas trop non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le chef de la sécurité acquiesça. C'était la routine qu'ils appliquaient dans ces cas-là. Simple, mais efficace.

-Il ne va pas aimer ça, prévint-il. Il est en train de gagner .

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Dommage pour lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pouvoir se débarrasser de ce client de la façon qu'il voulait :avec ses poings. Les escrocs tels que Newtown n'étaient pas les bienvenus à El Paraíso _(Traduction : Le Paradis)_, quand bien même ils étaient prêts à y dépenser leur fortune mal acquise. Mais Edward savait qu'une démontrastion de violence serait mal perçue dans un cadre aussi luxueux. Mieux valait employer la méthode douce.

D'un pas assuré; il fendit la foule en direction de la table de black-jack, s'arrêtant au passage pour saluer quelques habitués et pour accorder l'attention à de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui le méritaient, tout en prenant soin de les tenir à distance. Enfin, il arriva à quelques mètres de sa cible.

Newtown venait apparemment de gagner une nouvelle fois, car il lâcha un rire sonore et triomphal, auquel firent écho les acolytes qui l'entouraient. Un groupe de filles trop maquillées les accompagnait.

De nouveau, Edward pinça les lèvres. Ces filles là non plus n'étaient pas les bienvenue. Certes, il aimait les belles femmes. C'était bon pour les affaires. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de transformer son casino en maison close. Car ces potiches n'étaient pas loin d'être des prostituées.

Aussi séduisantes soit-elles.

Comme celle qui lui faisait face...

Son regard s'arrêta momentanément sur cette dernière. Elle était bien plus jolie que les trois autres et méritait son admiration. Il devait même reconnaître, à contrecoeur , que c'était l'une de plus belles femmes qu'il n'eût jamais vue.

Sa beauté était cependant gâchée par un maquillage trop voyant et une affreuse robe argentée, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. L'un des sbires de Newtown la tenait par la taille et l'avait attirée contre lui. Ce faisant, son haut avait un peu glissé, révélant la moitié de son sein droit. Le fille ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. De toute façon, elle s'en moquait surêment.

Allez, il était grand temps de se débarrasser d'elle et de toute la bande. La mine sombre, il se dirigea vers eux...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella essaye de réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Le dénommé Gareth lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille et l'avait attiré contre lui? A présent, il lui caressait l'épaule.

« Seigneur, sors-moi de là ! » implora-t-elle mentalement.

Mais sa supplique de fut pas davantage entendue que les précédentes. Elle avait su, dès l'instant où elle avait rencontré l'homme d'affaires russe, que la soirée allait être aussi affreuse qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

Malheureusement, elle se devait d'aider Jessica, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne disait rien, priant pour que son supplice prenne fin.

En silence, elle se répéta le conseil de Jessica. « Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est d'être belle et de te taire ».

Etre belle et se taire. Etre belle et se taire.

Le pire, c'était que sa présence ici s'avérait parfaitement inutile. Deux des autres filles avaient fondues sur Mike, qui les avaient accueillies à bras ouverts, l'obligeant à se rabattre sur Gareth.

Bella tourna la tête pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais, tant la lourde odeur d'eau de Cologne de son compagnon l'incommodait. Ce faisant elle remarqua que le croupier_ (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : Un croupier est un employé de casino qui est chargé de prendre et de payer les paris, ou bien d'assister à une table de jeux.)_, un homme maigre et impassible, fixait quelque chose.

Elle suivit la direction de son regard et vit qu'un homme venait de s'approcher. Il s'arrêta près de Mike et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Etrangement, elle se trouva incapable de détacher son attention du nouveau venu.

Il était espagnol – impossible d'en douter. Son mat était mat, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Contrairement à la majorité de ses concitoyens, en revanche il était grand, mais partageait leur grâce féline. Son nez aquilin, sa bouche d'une sensualité presque cruelle et ses pommettes hautes laissaient supposer un lointain héritage mauresque. _(N/AJe sais ça change du Edward habituel mais il reste comme même un point commun à la description habituelle et celle là : Edward est sexy ! Et puis on ne peut plus rêver si c'est toujours pareil et ça sert aussi à a les livres.)_

Bella se figea. Elle avait vu plus d'un bel homme depuis son arrivée, mais aucun ne lui avait à ce point donné envie de le regarder, bouche bée. Au-delà même de sa beauté physique, il dégageait quelque chose de captivant, presque dangereux. C'était le genre d'homme que les autres hommes redoutaient.

Et avec lequel les femmes devaient rêver de coucher.

Bella pris une profonde inspiration, horrifiée par la tournure de ses pensées. « Arrête. Ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est qu'un homme très séduisant, rien de plus. Et tu ferais mieux de penser à la façon de passer cette soirée ! »

Tout en refroidissant les ardeurs de ses hormones, elle pris conscience de la tension soudaine qui régnait dans le groupe de Russes. L'espagnol échangea de nouveau quelques mots avec Mike et, en tendant l'oreille, Bella perçut la fin de sa phrase.

-... ce n'est pas de mon ressort, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de quelqu'un , dans la foule.

Bella se tourna et vit un homme massif et vaguement inquiétant qui se dirigeait vers eux, et se figea sitôt qu'il se vit repéré.

-Vous voyez ? Reprit l'Espagnol.

Il dit ensuite quelque chose au croupier, qui acquiesça, puis prit un morceau de papier sur lequel il inscrivit un chiffre suivi d'une impressionnante série de zéros avant de le tendre au Russe.

-Avec les compliments de la maison.

Mike prit le papier, et son expression changea. Son mécontentement sembla s'évanouir brusquement.

Edward savait qu'il en serait ainsi. Se débarrasser du gangster lui coûtait cher, mais il ne le regrettait pas. C'était un faible prix à payer pour le convaincre de partir. Il avait ajouté pour le convaincre que des agents de la brigade financière en civil patrouillaient dans le casino à la recherche de joueurs qui blanchissaient de l'argent; et son directeur de la sécurité avait joué son rôle à merveille. En général les types tel que Newtown ne revenaient jamais.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Le Russe claqua des doigts pour signaler le départ, et Edward se détendit. Il s'autorisa même à regarder de nouveau la fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil.

Mal lui en prit. De près elle était plus séduisante encore. Son visage était un parfait ovale, son nez délicat, ses lèvres merveilleusement dessinées, ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes._ (N/AC'est un peu un mélange de Bella et Kristen physiquement)_

Quand à son corps...

Elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme, mais n'était pas comme ces filles anorexiques que l'on voyait dans les magazines. Elle avait au contraire une silhouette superbe, que son affreuse robe ne parvenait pas à gâcher. Et le sein presque entièrement dévoilé par son décolleté de travers était d'une rondeur parfaite...

Mais même si il réagissait physiquement à ce spectacle, Edward n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour ce genre de femme.

Il savait que, avec les autres, elle passerait de main en main entre les Russes ce soir.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella de son côté, se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle croise le regard de l'Espagnol. Elle savait ce qu'il voyait : une garce. Une simple croqueuse de diamants.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La panoplie que lui avait prêtée Jessica était sans équivoque, tout comme les hommes en compagnie desquels elle se trouvait...

Ils étaient d'ailleurs sur le départ, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Gareth qui ne l'avait pas lachée, suivit Mike. L'une des autres filles, au bras de ce dernier, n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qui se passait. Il l'ignora et échangea quelques mots avec ses compatriotes ;

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la caisse, où le Russe se vit remettre des liasses de billets qu'il fourra négligemment dans ses poches. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à un telle somme.

Ils sortirent enfin, toujours sous le regard d'aigle de l'Espagnol. Elle en déduisit qu'il devait être le détective de l'hôtel, ou le chef de la sécurité.

L'air froid de la nuit la fit frisonner lorsqu'ils émergèrent à l'extérieur. Même selon les standards anglais, le printemps était encore loin.

-Je tenir chaud à toi, dit Gareth en resserrant son étreinte.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui révéla ses dents en or et libéra une haleine alcoolisée. Son anglais était boiteux_ (N/A : La version originale de l'oeuvre est en anglais alors imaginez que vous lisez un texte anglais...)_, son accent prononcé, mais la lueur qui brûlait dans son regard était claire. Bella grimaça un sourire et ne répondis pas. Du coin de l'oeil , elle vit que l'Espagnol, depuis le perron, la dévisageait.

Malgré la distance, elle perçut l'intensité de son mépris et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la redressa, il avait disparut. Au même instant, une immense limousine noire s'arrêta devant leur groupe. L'un des sbires de Mike ouvrit la porte.

-Où va-t-on ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Hôtel, répondit Gareth. Suite de M. Newtown. Nous avons fête là-bas.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. L'autre la retint et pencha ses lèvres humides vers son oreille.

-Suite avec Jacuzzi. Nous baigner tous ! Je frotter toi partout !

Il partit d'un grand rire. Bella le fixa sans mot dire, pétrifiée.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward adressa un signe de remerciement à l'employé qui lui avait amené sa voiture, et s'installa au volant. Il était content de rentrer enfin chez lui. La soirée lui avait en effet laissé un goût amer. Se débarrasser des gangsters avait été facile, mais il n'aimait pas en avoir dans son casino en premier lieu.

Comme il franchissait l'arche qui marquait l'entrée du complexe, il songea au temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour construire cela. Parfois, cela lui semblait une éternité. Et pourtant il était devenu l'un des acteurs économiques majeurs du pays en moins de douez ans.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait au de la chance. La côte méditerranéenne de l'Espagne était une vraie mine d'or.

A une époque, il était presque impossible de se tromper en misant sur le tourisme.

Il atteignit l'embranchement qui, sur la droite, menait à l'hôtel de luxe du complexe, avec ses bungalows, plages privées et pontons auxquels les milliardaires pouvaient amarrer leur yachts avant de venir dépenser leur argent au casino El Paraíso, ou jouer au golf au club adjacent à l'hôtel.

Le complexe lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent, tout comme son équivalent à Majorque _(N/A : La plus grande île des Baléares, en Mer Méditerranée au large de Valence) _et celui de l'Algarve_ (N/A : La région la plus au sud du Portugal continental)_. Où ouvrir le prochain El Paraíso ? A Menorque_ (N/A : Une île des Baléares)_ ? Aux îles Canaries ? Ou sur la Costa de Luz _(N/A : Pour finir ce cours de Géographie, je n'ai trouvée de des réservations quand je cherche Costa de Luz sur Google, mais d'après les cartes c'est une côte du Sud de l'Espagne)_, en plein développement sur la côte Atlantique ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le soleil faisait toujours de l'Espagne une destination magique. L'argent coulait à flots, mais il y avait un prix à payer : la pauvreté reculait, certes, cependant les traditions disparaissaient en même temps. La vieille Espagne, les valeurs qui au XVI° siècle en avaient fait une nation à part mouraient.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. L'histoire était un sujet qui l'avait toujours passionné, et dont il aurait sans doute fait sa carrière s'il ne s'était pas lancé dans les affaires. Mais il avait choisit l'argent. Et aujourd'hui c'était l'argent qui le poursuivait.

Et les femmes, songea-t-il avec cynisme. Dieu merci, il avait toujours plu à la gent féminine. Mais la richesse avait décuplé son pouvoir de séduction et lui avait fait réaliser avec effroi que beaucoup trouvaient son portefeuille plus sexy encore que lui. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre l'humilité !

Edward rétrograda et donna un coup d'accélérateur. Il avait résolu le problème en ne gardant jamais une compagne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté.

Un soupçon d'irritation vint assombrir son humeur. Serait-ce le schéma de sa vie ? Une succession de belles femmes et d'aventures sans lendemain ?

Puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Après tout de quoi se plaignait-il ? La majorité des hommes qu'il connaissait l'envieraient !

Et puis il était sûr de vivre un jour une relation durable. Simplement, il ne savait pas quand ça arriverait. Il n'ignorait pas que le monde dans lequel il évoluait était artificiel et vain. L'opposé de celui de ses parents, tous deux fonctionnaires, qui avaient travaillé dur pour lui donner une bonne éducation et pour financer ses études.

Il s'assombrit de nouveau. Ils avaient vécus assez longtemps pour assister au début de son empire. Même si son père avait été constamment stressé par les risques qu'il prenait, et sa mère, par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas désireux de se marier. Tous deux avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture cinq ans plus tôt, le laissant seul au monde. Dès lors, il avait consacré tout son temps et toute son énergie à El Paraíso.

Il ralentit en approchant d'un carrefour. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait toujours de la circulation. El Paraíso était à huit kilomètres seulement de la ville, mais la route était bordée d'_urbarijacíones (Traduction non trouvée, désolé)_ et d'hôtels. Pour retrouver la campagne et la nature, il fallait faire ce qu'il ferait dans quelque minutes : bifurquer vers le nord et s'enfoncer dans les collines.

Comme il franchissait l'intersection, quelque chose ou, plutôt, quelqu'un attira son attention sur le trottoir d'en face.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il appuya instinctivement sur le frein...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella eut une grimace de douleur. Même si elle avait ôté ses ridicules talons hauts d'un kilomètre plus tôt, le fait de marcher sur du goudron en collants n'était pas précisément agréable. Dieu merci, sa jupe était assez fendue pour ne pas entraver sa démarche. C'était déjà ça.

Un accès de colère s'empara d'elle . Non pas contre Mike Newtown et ses comparses, mais contre elle-même.

Tout bien considéré, elle était furieuse d'avoir accepté de rendre ce service à Jessica.

Elle se sentit la proie d'une vague nausée en songeant à ce qui se se rait passé si elle n'avait pas refusé de monter dans la limousine. Mike n'avait pas était enchanté par sa brusque rébellion, mais elle avait tenu bon. Avec ce qui ressemblait à un juron, Mike avait envoyé l'une des filles accrochées à lui dans les bras de Gareth. Puis tous s'étaient engouffrés dans la limousine, laissant Bella seule et treblant de froid.

Elle avait alors entamé le long trajet du retour...

Son pied heurta une pierre, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Encore cinq kilomètres.

Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle pour se payer un taxi, et il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci. Et si quiconque s'arrêtait pour lui proposer de la déposer, elle s'en méfierait comme de la peste !

Justement, une voiture venait de stopper le long du trottoir, juste devant elle. Redressant le menton, elle se força à continuer d'avancer. « Ne t'arrête pas, se dit-ellle. S'il te parle, ne réponds pas. Continue de marcher. »

Ses doigts se refermèrent nerveusement sur les chaussures qu'elle tenait à la main. Si nécessaire, elle pourrait utiliser ses talons comme armes. Elle se crispa en voyant, du coin de l'oeil, un homme descendre de voiture. De haute taille il portait un smoking. Son véhicule était un modèle sportif et visiblement coûteux, comme on en voyant tant dans la région. Celui-là était juste plus beau et plus voyant que les autres, et évoquait avec ses lignes basses une panthère prête à bondir.

« Ne t'arrête pas... Continue... »

_-Señorita ? (Traduction : Mademoiselle)_

La voix de l'homme était grave. Vaguement familière. Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Et de s'arrêter.

C'était l'homme du casino. L'homme qui était venu trouver Mike Newtown. L'homme qui avait posé sur elle un regard plein de mépris.

Un frisson de panique la parcourut. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer.

-Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?

Son ton recelait d'une ironie qui agaça Bella. Après tout, il était évident qu'une femme qui marchait pieds nus au beau milieu de la nuit ne le faisait pas par plaisir !

Mais il n'y avait, tout aussi évidemment qu'une réponse possible de sa part.

-Non, merci, déclara-t-elle en se remettant en marche.

L'homme la rattrapa aussitôt et lui mit une main sur le bras.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Il y avait de la réprobation dans sa voix, mais l'ironie n'en avait pas disparu.

-Lâchez-moi ou je vous enfonce ce talon dans la tête !

Il obéit aussitôt et écarta les mains.

-Inutile d'avoir peur. C'est si vous continuez à pied qu'il risque de vous arriver quelque chose. Je peux vous conduire en ville.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant les yeux dans les siens.

Bon sang, il était terriblement séduisant. Pourtant ce n'était pas le premier bel homme qu'elle voyait. Celui-là faisait juste vibrer en elle une fibre dont elle avait ignorée l'existence.

-Eh bien, disons qu'il serait préjudiciale à l'image du casino qu'on vous trouve violée et assassinée au bord de la route demain matin.

Bella se raidit

-Comment savez vous que j'étais au casino ?

Après tout, il lui avait à peine adressé un regard, et méprisant qui plus est...

-Je suis très observateur, fit-il d'une voix presque suave.

Puis il enchaîna d'un ton plus dur.

-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté vos amis ?

-Parce que j'en avais finis avec eux !

-Ils n'étaient pas à votre goût, s_eñorita ? (Traduction : Mademoiselle) _? Demanda son compagnon en lui posant une main dans le dos.

Ce simple geste produisit en elle un étrange émoi. Elle se figea, puis sa prudence revint brusquement.

-Ne me touchez pas.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et le fusilla du regard, levant un talon pointu devant elle.

-Ecoutez, monsieur le détective du casino, ou qui que vous soyez... Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée, et j'ai encore du chemin à faire.

Elle se détourna et se remit en marche. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un caillou particulièrement pointu lui entailla le pied. Bella bien involontairement, laissa échapper un cri de douleur. En une fraction de seconde l'homme fut près d'elle.

-Vous allez vous lacérer les pieds. Si vous avez un minimum de bon sens, vous accepterez mon offre de vous conduire en ville. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, et vous ne pourrez certainement pas en dire autant de la prochaine personne qui s'arrêtera. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec une nouvelle touche d'ironie, vous n'êtes sûrement jamais montée dans une voiture aussi rapide...

Bella hésita, puis posa les yeux sur le bolide qui attendait tel un tigre accroupi quelques mètres plus loin.

-Vous avez emprunté la voiture de votre patron et vous frimez, c'est ça ?

Elle songea ensuite à une chose : avec qui pouvait-elle être plus en sécurité qu'avec le détective du casino ? Après tout un homme qui occupait un tel poste devait avoir un minimum d'honnêteté, non ?

Et puis elle était si lasse... Si fatiguée...

Tournant les talons, elle regagna la voiture en boitillant, ouvrit la porte et se glissa sur le siège de cuir côté passager. Elle lâcha ensuite ses chaussures et redressa la tête d'un air impérieux.

-Café Carmen dans la_ Calle de la Americas_, lachâ-t-elle froidement. Et faites vite, voulez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

L'espace d'un instant il y eu entre eux une tension si forte qu'elle en fut presque palpable. Puis, avec un geste sec, son compagnon ferma sa portière et contourne le véhicule pour prendre place au volant. Bella lui coulait un regard de biais, pendant qu'il s'installait, et vit à son expression qu'il n'aimait pas – mais alors pas du tout – la façon dont elle venait de lui parler.

Tant pis pour lui, décréta-t-elle. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de s'arrêter !

Il démarra enfin, et Bella sentit un tremblement bref mais intense la secouer. Elle venait de passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Si elle avait accepté de monter dans la limousine...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

La voix de son compagnon la tire de son malaise, et elle secoua la tête.

-Rien du tout. Tout va bien.

Elle fixa ensuite, la route, refusant de le regarder. A la limite de son champ de vision, cependant, elle voyait sa main jouait avec le levier de vitesses. Le poignet blanc de sa chemise se détachait, éclatant, contre sa peau mate. Bella fut prise d'une brusque envie de tourner la tête pour le regarder un peu mieux, mais elle s'en empêcha.

Il ne faisait que la prendre en stop. Il dirigeait la sécurité d'un casino et ne voulait sans doute pas être impliqué dans un scandale avec un consommateur.

-Juste un conseil, _señorita... (Traduction : Mademoiselle...)_

La voix de l'Espagnol la fit tressaillir, et elle se tourna vers lui, malgré ses bonnes résolutions. Elle le regretta aussitôt, car il la dévisageait de ce même air méprisant qu'elle lui avait déjà vu.

-Les types tels que Newtown sont dangereux. Vous pensez peut-être que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, mais sachez que la vie n'a pas de valeur à ses yeux. Si par hasard, il vous arrivait de voir quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas voir, il n'hésiterait pas à vous tuer.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez entendu. Les types tels que lui ne reculent devant rien. C'est un criminel, et votre vie ne compte pas pour lui.

-Un « criminel » ?

-Vous n'aimez pas ce mot-là ? Désolé.

-Mike Newtown n'est pas un criminel ! C'est juste un... un nouveau riche voyant et vulgaire qui a fait fortune à la chute du communisme.

-C'est vrai. Avec la drogue, les armes, l'extorsion.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward regarda de nouveau la fille, et un sentiment d'exaspération s'empara de lui. Elle le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu un fou.

Un dur sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes naïve à ce point, _querida (Traduction : Chérie)_

-Je ne savais pas que c'étaient des criminels !

Sa surprise était-elle sincère ? Si c'était le cas, il était doublement heureux de s'être arrêté et de lui avoir offert son aide. Même s'il soupçonnait que ses motifs n'étaient pas uniquement nobles et altruistes. Car même apprêtée comme une _putana (Traduction : Pute)_, cette fille était l'une des plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vue.

-Comment savez-vous que ce sont des criminels ? Reprit-ellle, l'arrachant à de dangereuses pensées.

-Je connais tout ceux qui viennent au casino, répondit Edward avec un haussement d'apeules.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. C'est votre travail. Détective, ou quel que soit le nom que vous donnez à votre activité.

Relâchant le levier de vitesse, Edward se pencha, ouvrit la boîte à gants et ne sortit une carte de visite qu'il lui tendit.

_« Edward Cullen, Desarollos El Pacuso. »_ _(Traduction : Nous développons le … (désolé mais j'ai fait tout les dictionnaires d'Espagnol de la maison et tout les traducteurs sur Internet, et je n'est pas trouvée le dernier mot, je pense que ça doit être quelque chose comme ''commerce'', ou ''divertissement'')),_ lut-elle.

La jeune femme le fixa sans comprendre.

-Je me fait fort, señorita _(Je ne mets plus la traduction de ce mot...),_ de connaître tout ceux qui fréquentent mon casino. J'ai une base de donnée extensive, une nécessité en ces temps troublés. Certains joueurs souffrent de mauvaise habitudes consistant à miser davantage que ce qu'ils ont. D'autres, comme notre ami Mike Newtown, viennent y dépenser de l'argent qui, autrement, pourrait attirer l'attention de la police. Et je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de personnage chez moi.

-Chez vous ?

-Chez moi, oui ?

Edward vit sa compagne froncer les sourcils, puis étudier l'intérieur de la luxueuse voiture.

-Le casino vous appartient ?

-Oui. Je possède la chaîne El Paraíso.

Il attendit de voir dans ses yeux la lueur qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris qu'il était riche. Mais rien ne vient, et elle se contenta de dire :

-Je croyais que vous étiez le chef de la sécurité. Peu probable, avec une telle voiture, mais j'ai pensé que vous l'aviez empruntée.

-Non, c'est bien la mienne. Elle vous plaît ?

-Elle est très jolie, répondit poliment Bella.

Edward ne put retenir un éclat de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Son manque d'intérêt pour un voiture coûtant deux cent milles euros était décidément rafraîchissant.

D'habitude sa Ferrari Maranello fascinait les femmes .

Apparemment, sa passagère n'était pas celle qu'il s'était imaginée. Pour qu'elle raison s'habillait-elle ainsi ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie avec Newtown ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Parce que je ne suis pas stupide ! Ou en tout cas, si je le suis pour avoir ignoré que c'était un criminel , je ne le suis pas au point d'aller prendre un bain à bulles avec ces porcs !

-Je croyais que c'était justement le but de l'exercice, ironisa son compagnon.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella crispa la mâchoire. D'accord, il la prenait pour une fille de mauvaise vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser traiter de garce et d'idiote sans se défendre !

-Vous vous trompez. Si j'étais avec eux, c'était pour rendre service. La petite amie de Mike est malade, et elle m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, ce que j'ai accepté de faire. En tout cas tant que nous serions en public ! Dès qu'ils ont parlé d'une petite fête privée, j'ai décidé de me retirer de la partie. Ils n'ont pas appréciés, et voilà pourquoi j'ai dû repartir à pied.

-Vous auriez pu demander au portier de vous appeler un taxi.

-Les taxis, ça coûte cher,_ señor (Traduction : Monsieur)_ Cullen.

-Vous préférez dépenser l'argent des autres, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua-t-elle séchement.

Son compagnon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-La côte regorge de filles qui veulent se faire entretenir.

-Eh bien je n'en fais pas partie !

-Dans ce cas vous feriez bien de ne pas fréquenter des gens tels que Mike Newtown. Quand bien même il serait l'homme d'affaire pour lequel vous le preniez.

-Je vous ai dit que je rendais service à une amie !

Il l'étudia de la tête au pied, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je vois.

Son évidente incrédulité la hérissa.

-Ecoutez,_ señor (Traduction : Monsieur)_ Cullen, je suis sans doute stupide et naïve mais je vous le répète pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

-Alors je vous suggère d'éviter Newtown à l'avenir. Ou d'éviter de rendre un nouveau service à sa petite-amie.

-Croyez-moi, j'ai compris la leçon. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Mais le fait d'avoir commis une erreur ne fait pas de moi une fille facile, alors cessez de prendre cet air hautain quand vous me regardez. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous arrêter, je ne vous ai pas davantage demandé de me sermonner sur mon mode de vie. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai bien l'intention de me tenir à l'écart de Mike Newtown, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pieds dans votre casino.

-Ce serait dommage. Que vous ne remettiez pas les pieds au casino, précisa-t-il.

Une profonde satisfaction s'était emparée de lui. Les protestations de la jeune femme étaient si véhémentes qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'à sa sincérité.

Et si elle était sincère, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à son désir pour elle. Ce qui constituait la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella le fixa, déroutée par le paroles de Cullen.

Il voulait qu'elle revienne au casino... Pourquoi ?

Ils arrivèrent en ville et son compagnon prit la direction du port. Les rues se faisaient de plus en plus étroites. Edward lui adressa un sourire rapide, et elle déglutit péniblement.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de cynisme ou d'ironie dans son sourire. Il était juste... sexy.

Bella eut l'impression que ses jambes se transformaient en guimauve. Dieu merci, elle était assise.

-Je serais ravi de vous revoir à mon casino, répéta-t-il comme s'il l'avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais cette fois en tant qu'invitée, mademoiselle... Mademoiselle ?

-Swan, murmura-t-elle. Isabella Swan, mais juste Bella Swan suffit.

-_Señorita _Swan.

Il prononçait son nom comme une friandise, et elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Habilement Edward Cullen négocia un virage serré entre deux rangées de voitures et descendit lentement la rue vers un bar animé.

Bella serrait son sac, complètement désorientée.

Elle avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie et elle avait les pieds en sang. Malgré cela, elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui injecter du champagne dans les veines. Et tout cela à cause de l'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle... L'homme qui venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait la revoir.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, répondit-elle, ignorant les protestations de se hormones.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward se tourna vivement vers elle, pris de court. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une femme se refusait à lui. Ou alors, lorsque ça arrivait, c'était en général parce qu'elles jouaient les difficiles.

Mais elles finissaient toutes par céder.

Et Bella agirait de façon identique, même si elle avait l'air bien plus coriace que les autres.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne lui cède pas. Car il était évident, malgré l'indignation de la jeune femme, qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Et même lorsqu'une femme était attiré par son compte en banque, il savait reconnaître ce frémissement électrique qui indiquait que l'argent n'était pas sa seule motivation.

Un sentiment d'expectative s'empara de lui. Autant passer à l'attaque tout de suite. Autant passer à l'attaque tout de suite, à présent que le malentendu sur Newtown tait dissipé.

Tout en négociant la descente de la rue étroite, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Toujours - aussi indécente, mais il pouvait cette fois le pardonner – révélait un décolleté généreux. Oh, oui, il se voyait déjà passer de bon moments avec elle...

Mais si vite ?

Il réprima un grondement, comme sa conscience se rappelait à lui. De nombreux hommes considéraient que quelques verres suffisaient en guise de préliminaires à une plus grande intimité. Lui, en général, préférait mieux faire connaissance avec ses partenaires. Il appréciait le processus de séduction, l'attente qui montait.

Et pourtant, avec Bella, il se sentit pris pour la première fois d'un sentiment d'urgence frénétique.

Il était tenté,, diablement tenté même, de raccourcir la procédure habituelle et d'aller droit au but.

Plus vite il lui ôterait cette affreuse robe, mieux ce serait...

Il atteignit enfin le bas de la rue. La Calle de las Americas partait de la droite, et l'enseigne du café Carme, clignotait un peu plus loin. L'endroit n'avait rien de luxueux mais était assez touristique. Ce n'était cependant pas le genre de quartier où il aimerait laisser sa voiture la nuit, quand bien même il y trouverait une place pour ce garer. Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement lui dire de monter chercher sa brosse à dents et l'emmener à son _castillo (Traduction : Château )_ dans les collines.

Accepterait-elle ? Il retint un sourire. Il pouvait l'en persuader, il en était certain. A trente quatre-ans, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes. Il était évident, à l'attitude de Bella, qu'elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Le fais qu'il se soit mépris sur son compte avait pu ajouter à son excitation, avec tout les sous-entendus sexuels qu'il avait lancés. L'air, entre eux, paraissait danser comme les vapeurs d'une lampe à pétrole. Un rien l'embraserait...

Mais devait-il céder au désir ce soir ? Ne valait-il pas mieux savourer l'attente, sachant que l'inévitable se produirait ? Les deux solutions avaient leur charme.

-C'est parfait. Vous pouvez me laisser ici. Vous ne pourrez pas vous engager dans le rue avec votre voiture.

La voix de Bella le tira de ses rêveries. Elle était toujours aussi tendue, presque pincée, et Edward eut un léger sourire. Les Anglaises étaient parfois ainsi. Prudes au premier abord, mais elles perdaient la tête dès qu'on les touchait.

Il arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers elle était vraiment magnifique. L'obscurité atténuait son maquillage, et le vent de la nuit avait redonné à ses cheveux n volume plus normal. Elle le regardait, elle aussi, et il lu dans ses yeux la confirmation instantanée de sa théorie.

-Vous voulez vraiment descendre ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix basse.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella se crispa, même si elle aurait juré ne pas pouvoir être plus nerveuse. Quelques choses passait entre eux, comme un courant invisible. Le phénome remontait à l'instant où il l'avait invité à revenir ua casino.

Tout mépris avait à présent disparus de ses yeux pour laisser place à une autre expression...

Du désir.

Oui, c'était cela. Elle avait beau n'avoir été avec personne depuis un moment, elle savait encore reconnaître cette lueur dans le regard d'un homme.

Et quel homme !

Elle n'avait pourtant pas de temps à consacrer à une relation. Pour l'instant, seul son travail comptait. Elle devait gagner de l'argent, se libérer du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle répondait que non, elle ne voulait pas descendre de voiture. Il n'était nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner la suite... Elle finirait dans son lit.

Non ! C'était impossible. Quel que soit l'effet que cet homme avait sur elle, Bella ne pouvait pas lui céder. Même s'il semblait que son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines. Même si le parfum de son compagnon l'enivrait. Même si ses yeux, posés, sur elle, lui faisaient l'effet d'une caresse.

Elle eut soudain l'impression que le temps ralentissait, s'étirait. Et que son compagnon se penchait presque imperceptiblement vers elle, quêtant une réponse.

-Je ne peux pas, s'entendit-elle murmurer. Je ne peux pas...

-Essayez, répondit Edward, glissant une main sous le rideau de ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, pour l'attirer vers lui. Essayez...

Il embrassait merveilleusement. Bella ferma, comme si elle préférait ne pas voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, tentatrice, taquines, sensuelles... Un sentiment de faiblesse la gagna et, avec un petit soupir, elle laissa leur baiser s'approfondir, leurs langues se mêler.

Essai très convaincant, murmura enfin Edward lorsqu'il se détacha enfin d'elle. Je suis sûr que le prochain le sera encore plus...

Mais ce court instant avait permis à Bella de se ressaisir. Elle eut un mouvement de recul horrifié.

-Non !

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward se figea à son tour. Comment pouvait-elle le repousser après s'être à ce point abandonner à lui ? Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi effrayée s'il avait pointé un pistolet dans sa direction !

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir déposé. Je dois y aller.

Les mots étaient sortis en rafale. Elle agrippa maladroitement ses chaussures, et plus maladroitement encore la poignée de la portière.

Edward la retint par le bras et la vit se pétrifier comme une biche captive des phares d'une voiture.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

Bella le dévisagea un instant, bouche bée, puis sa raison revint à son secours.

-Oui, ça me paraît évident. Mais si vous vouliez être payé pour m'avoir pris en stop, il fallait poser vos conditions avant. J'aurais pu refuser.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Le visage de son compagnon se ferma instantanément. Il était en colère, c'était évident. Bella comprit qu'elle devait sortir de cette voiture, et vite.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, gronda Edward Cullen.

-D'accord, très bien. C'était un petit baiser d'adieu alors. Bonne nuit. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir déposée, j'espère que vous n'aurez plus de problèmes avec Newtown au casino. Vous n'aurez plus avec moi en tout cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça me paraît évident. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente habituellement . Je n'ai pas d'argent, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'y accompagner des criminels.

-Je suis ravi d'entendre cela. Le seul homme avec lequel je veux vous y voir, c'est moi.

Il se moquait d'elle. Cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Bella fulminait.

-Peut importe ce que vous voulez, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec, parce que vous ne l'obtiendrez pas ! Vous perdez votre temps avec moi,_ señor (Traduction : Monsieur) _Cullen, que ce soit ce soir ou n'importe quel autre. Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Beaucoup de filles voudraient peut-être être à ma place : je la leur cède bien volontiers. Ça fait trois ans que je suis dans la région et je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Les aventures d'un soir ne m'intéressent pas. A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Elle sortit enfin de la voiture, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder et tentant de se persuader qu'elle était choquée par ses avances. Dans le même temps, elle avait l'étrange impression de quitter un homme tel qu'elle n'en rencontrerait jamais plus...

Mais elle claqua la porte et descendit la rue pavée en direction du café. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut barricadée dans son appartement qu'elle entendit rugir le moteur de la Ferrari, puis le son décroître dans le lointain.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, se demandant si elle était ivre de soulagements ou de regrets...

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

-Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen._

Les syllabes roulèrent sur la langue de Bella, fluides, chantantes, exotiques.

Tout comme l'homme qu'elles désignaient.

Tandis qu'elle se démaquillait srcupuleusement, le nom de l'Espagnol dansait dans son esprit. Et l'image de son corps athlétique et gracile à la fois la hantait. Son souffle était court, comme si elle venait de courir un sprint.

-Arrête ça !

L'admonestation avait franchi ses lèvres malgré elle. A quoi bon penser au ténébreux Espagnol, même s'il l'avait embrassée comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait jamais fait auparavant ?

Cela ne servait à rien. Les types tels qu'Edward Cullen, qui devaient collectionner les conquêtes, n'étaient pas fait pour elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour un homme.

Seul importait son travail. Seul comptait l'argent qu'elle gagnait. Afin que, petit à petit, sou par sou, semaine après semaine, elle puisse rembourser sa dette.

Un désespoir familier l'envahit l'envahit à cette idée . Comment s'était-elle fourrée dans ce guêpier, obligée de rembourses des milliers d'euros ?

Elle ne le savait que trop. Et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Lentement, Bella ôta son mascara avec un morceau de coton imbibé de démaquillant . Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Des larmes coutumières. Des larmes qui avaient le pouvoir de chasser le spectre de sa dette, ainsi que toutes les idées de sa tête.

Même Edward Cullen.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

-Bell's ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise, au nom du ciel !

La voix de Jessica était aigüe, presque hystérique.

-Je t'avais demander de le surveiller ! Pas de lui donner Lauren sur un plateau ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais tomber comme ça.

Bella avait supposé que Jessica ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre qu'elle avait abandonné Mike à la sortie du casino. Et, de fait, son amie l'accablait de reproches depuis déjà un quart d'heure, installée au comptoir du café, lequel était heuresement vide.

-Tu m'as dit que Mike jouait en général toute la nuit, fit-elle valoir pour sa défense. Et que je n'aurais qu'à rentrer chez moi à l'aube. Mais quelque chose s'est passé et Mike est parti à minuit.

-Tu aurais dû l'accompagner !

Reposant la tasse qu'elle essuyait, Bella se pencha en avant par dessus le comptoir.

-Ils rentraient à l'hôtel, dit-elle furieuse. Et ils parlaient d'un joyeux bain de minuit dans le Jacuzzi. J'ai donc pris la direction oppossée !

-Merci beaucoup, Bell's. Il a passé la nuit avec Lauren et maintenant, elle s'en vante et prétend que ce n'est que le début. Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je ne vais pas perdre Mike à cause d'elle ! Elle n'a qu'à se rabattre sur ce porc de Gareth. Mike est à moi !

Bella se garda de répondre. Elle était malheureusement liée à Jessica par un lien autrement plus fort que d'être deux expatriées anglaises.

Puis elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Jessica. Au contraire. Sans son amie, en effet, elle ignorait où elle se trouverait aujourd'hui. Six mois plus tôt, en effet, l'organisme de crédit s'était fait insistant et avait menacé d'augmenter le taux d'intérêt de manière insensé, ce qui l'aurait empêchée de rembourses sa dette avant des années.

L'intervention de Jessica avait été miraculeuse.

-Ecoute, je vais te prêter de l'argent, d'accord ? Avait-elle proposé. Je suis en fonds en ce moment. Comme ça, tu pourras te débarrasser de ces requins et me rembourser, moi, à l'encien taux.

Bella avait acceptée l'offre de son amie avec une infinie gratitude. Mais même en la remboursant tout les mois, autant que son salaire le lui permettait, elle était encore loin du compte. Jessica, evidemment, considérait qu'elle était complètement folle de ne pas choisir une voie plus facile, à savoir séduire un homme riche.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu préfère trimer comme une esclave quand tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme, lui avait-elle dit une centaine de fois au moins.

Bella lui servit une tasse de café, et vit les traits de son amie s'adoucir comme sa colère passait enfin.

-La soirée ne t'a pas fait comprendre à côté de quoi tu passais ? El Paraíso est un endroit fantastique ! J'y suis allée une fois avec un autre type... J'espère que Mike m'y emmènera ce soir. Une fois que je me serai débarrassée de Lauren, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Bella préféra ne pas dire à son amie que Mike Newtown n'était plus le bienvenue au casino. Se rendait-elle compte que son amant était un escroc et non un simple homme d'affaires ?

Mais Jessica n'était pas naïve. Elle le savait sûrement...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux, et elle n'en était pas fâchée. Elle était navrée d'avoir déçue la confiance de son amie, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensa à la main grasse de Gareth, posée sur sa hanche...

Des consommateurs entrèrent à cet instant dans le café, et elle quitta l'abri du comptoir pour s'occuper d'eux. Jessica parti quelques instant après, annonçant qu'elle allait se préparer pour arracher Mike aux griffes de Lauren.

Bella ne fut pas fâchée de pouvoir se concentrer enfin sur son travail. Mais tout en s'occupant à la fois du bar, de la salle et de la cuisine, elle eut soudain un flash et se revit assisse dans une voiture de sport, l'homme le plus séduisant du monde à ses côtés, qui se penchait pour l'embrasser...

Un verre lui échappa des mains et éclata sur le sol.

Ses rêveries explosèrent à l'unisson, telle une bulle de savon.

Edward Cullen n'était pas fait pour elle.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Il continua cependant de hanter ses rêves. Elle peinait à croire qu'un homme aussi séduisant qu'Edward Cullen ait put exprimer le désir de la revoir.

Mais son bon sens se chargea de la ramener à la réalité.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il veut te revoir idiote ? Pour s'amuser avec toi le temps d'une nuit c'est tout. Tu lui as dit que tu n'était pas ce genre de filles, et ç'a dû décupler son excitation. »

Elle crispa la mâchoire. Non, peu importait si son coeur bondissait toutes les fois qu'elle pensait à Edward Cullen. Il ne servait absolument à rien de penser à lui.

Avec une énergie décuplée, elle se mit à frotter le sol du café, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir pour le petit déjeuner. Elle savait que le señor Banner, le propriétaire, passerait plus tard. C'était le jour où il venait récupérer la recette et vérifier que tout allait bien. Il possédait plusieurs établissements en ville et, si Bella n'avait rien contre lui, elle savait qu'il avait profité du fait qu'il lui offrait le gîte au-dessus de l'établissement pour baisser son salaire au minimum.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle avait une dette à payer...

Un sourire caustique apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea à la voiture d'Edward Cullen. Un tel bolide devait coûter une fortune. Mais, pour lui, c'était un simple jouet.

Comment avait-elle pu le prendre pour un employé de la sécurité ? Son smoking à lui seul, tout droit sortit de chez un grand couturier, indiquait sa fortune.

« Et voilà que tu repenses à lui, songea-t-elle avec exaspération. Ça ne te passera donc jamais ? »

Elle attaqua le sol avec une vigueur renouvelée.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

C'était l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, le moment où les Espagnols faisaient leur sieste. Jessica fit irruption dans le café alors que Bella s'occupait des comptes et des commandes, tout en grignotant distraitement quelques tapas. Un couple d'Anglais buvait un verre en terrasse, mais l'intérieur de l'établissement était désert.

Jessica entra en ondulant des hanches, vêtue d'une mini-jupe rose ultracourte et d'un haut décolleté. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés étaient retenus par des lunettes de soleil piquées de faux diamant remontées en serre-tête. Bella vit la mari du couple d'Anglais la lorgner avec intêret, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par sa femme.

Jessica se percha sur un tabouret, croisa ses longues jambes et déposa son sac sur le zinc.

-Salut, fit Bella. Comment ça va ?

Son amie arborait une mine étrange. Ravie et préoccupée à la fois.

-Bien. Et moins bien. Enfin, tout pourrait aller à merveille si tu m'aidais.

Bella eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu t'es... débarrassée de Lauren ?

-Oh oui, fit son amie avec un sourire presque cruel, accompagné d'un claquement de doigts. Sans problème.

Bella préféra ne pas lui demander comment...

Mais Jessica reprit la parole, une expression étrange sur le visage.

-Mon problème, c'est que bien que je me sois débarrasser de Lauren, Mike m'en veut toujours un peu.

-Comment ça ?

Bella n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le savoir, mais la politesse l'obligeait à poser la question.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, Mike est toujours légèrement... énervé à propos de l'autre soir. Il n'a pas apprécié que tu les plantes à la sortie du casino. Personne ne lui a jamais fait ça. Surtout pas les femmes.

-J'avais accepté d'aller au casino avec lui. Rien de plus.

-Oui, bien sûr, je sais. Et il le sait aussi. C'est juste que... Il n'a toujours pas digéré la chose. Mike est adorable, vraiment, mais il a sa fierté.

Jessica eut un rire forcé et enchaîna :

-Tu sais ce que c'est. Un truc d'homme... Bref, Mike a l'impression de... d'avoir perdu la face.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il a perdu la face, fit valoir Bella .On m'a invitée à un Jaccuzi collectif ! Et il est évident que Gareth n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là ! Je ne couche pas avec...

-Tu ne couche pas tout court ! L'interrompit Jessica. Et ce n'est pas normal ! Mais peu importe. Le problème, c'est que Mike est fâché, et qu'il en rejette la responsabilité sur moi. Il se trouve que j'ai vraiment besoin de nouvelles tenues. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Et Mike a refuser de m'emmener faire du shopping. En gros, il boude. A cause de ton départ précipité de l'autre soir.

Bella déglutit, le coeur battant. Que vous son amie, au juste ?

-Le truc, c'est que Mike est le plus chic type que j'aie rencontré depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas peur de dépenser son argent, et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Mais la concurrence est rude, donc ma position est menacée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyée lui tenir compagnie l'autre soir. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait un tel désastre.

-Eh bien moi non plus, figure-toi !

Bella prit une inspiration apaisante et ajouta plus doucement !

-Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je sais que je te dois beaucoup, et je suis réellement reconnaissante. Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme toi, Sophie. C'est plus fort que moi. Je refuse de coucher avec n'importe qui, même si ça peut me permettre de rembourser ma dette.

Son amie prit un air exaspéré.

-Tu gâches ta jeunesse, Bell's. Tu travailles comme une esclave ! Ce temps-là ne reviendra pas, tu sais. Il file comme du sable. Et tu n'auras même pas de souvenirs auxquels te raccrocher. Nous aurons bientôt trente ans, bon sang ! C'est pour ça que je dois arranger les choses avec Mike. Je... je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous ce soir. Ce serait une façon de lui montrer que tu es désolé.

Bella répondit sans réfléchir.

-Jamais !

-Bell's...

-Jessica, non. Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas m'approcher de Mike Newtown. Et je me rends bien compte de ce que je te dois mais...

-Non, coupa l'intéressée. Non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois de l'argent. C'est à Mike.

-Pardon ?

Son amie eut l'air gênée.

-Il y a quelques mois, je me suis un peu emportée à une table de jeu, et j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent qui appartenait à Mike. Il n'était pas enchanté, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Bref, je lui ai dit que je connaissais quelqu'un qui me devait plus que je ne lui devais, et il a dit que je pouvais transférer la dette. Ce que j'ai fait. Techniquement, c'est donc à lui que tu dois de l'argent.

-Je dois sept mille euros à Mike Newtown ? Demanda Bella d'une voix étranglée.

Jessica eut un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait nonchalant.

-Ça ne change rien pour toi, Bell's. C'est à moi que tu continue de verser de l'argent, et Mike est content. Je ne te l'ai dit que pour te montrer l'intérêt d'être en bon termes avec lui. Si tu viens ce soir, il retrouvera son soi-disant honneur bafoué et il arrêtera de ma faire la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, pas je te promets que tu seras de retour avant les douze coups de minuit !

Il y avait une ironie mordante dans la voix de Jessica, mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus. Une seule idée lui emplissait l'esprit, chassant tout autre pensée.

Elle devait sept mille euros à un criminel !

Seigneur... Sa dette ne suffisait donc pas ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle la doive à Mike Newtown... Quand le cauchemar allait-il donc s'arrêter ?

Elle voulait partir d'un rire hystérique, mais le réprima. Elle devait rester calme. Il le fallait.

Mais elle sentait la panique monter en elle, menacer de la submerger...

-Je peux te prêter une robe pour ce soir, renchérit son amie. Nous n'aurons qu'à retrouver Mike à son hôtel et...

-Je ne peux pas.

Bella avait répondit sans réfléchir.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas sortir ce soir.

-Bell's, tu n'auras qu'à fermer le café un peu plus tôt. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides.

Mais les supplications de Jessica ne la touchaient plus. Pour rien au monde, elle ne s'approcherait de Mike Newtown et de ses sbires répugnants.

-Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle. Il se trouve que...

Elle se creusa désespérément l'esprit à la recherche d'une excuse, qui sortit d'un coup sans même qu'elle en ait conscience :

-Il se trouve que je sors déjà avec quelqu'un, ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella était tendue comme jamais lorsqu'elle descendit du taxi et s'approcha de l'impressionnant porche du casino El Paraíso.

Etait-elle devenue folle ?

Elle avait été tellement désireuse d'échapper à une soirée avec Mike Newtown qu'elle avait saisi la première excuse qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Jessica avait d'abord cru qu'elle mentait et l'avait interrogé pour savoir avec qui elle sortait le soir même. C'est alors qu'elle avait lâché le nom d'Edward Cullen.

-Il est riche ? Avait-été la première question de Jessica.

A contrecoeur, elle avait acquiescé.

-C'est fantastique ! S'était exclamée son amie. Ecoute ça change tout. Sors avec ce type ce soir. Je dirais à Mike que tu seras sans doute à même de le rembourser bientôt. Il comprendra que tu ne puisses pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Et de fait, tu ne dois pas la laisser passer ! Si tu as besoin de conseils sur la façon de lui plaire au lit, n'hésite pas à me demander. Je suis une experte.

Bella s'apprêtait à protester, mais Jessica reprit avec excitation :

-Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce type. Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose pour t'avoir convaincue de sortir avec lui ! Je savais qu'il te suffirait d'avoir un avant-goût des hautes sphères pour foncer tête baissée. Joue bien tes cartes, Bell's. Surtout côté argent. N'aborde pas le sujet tout de suite. D'abord il faut ferrer le poisson. Laisser croire au type que tu serais avec lui, même s'il était pauvre. Ils sont tous tellement flattés quand tu les complimentes sur leurs performances sexuelles ! Après quoi tu peux commencer à leur soutirer de l'argent. Ce qui serait formidable, ce serait que tu puisse donner une somme conséquente à Mike.

Puis elle avait étreint Bella et avait conclu :

-En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que tu aies ouvert les yeux. Tu vas enfin pouvoir commencer à t'amuser !

Bella n'avait pas répondu. C'était à peine si elle écoutait ce que Jessica disait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait prétendu sortir avec Eward Cullenn !

Accepterait-il seulement de la voir ? Après tout, il l'avait peut-être déjà oubliée.

Elle rougit du seul fait de songer à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Se présenter à un homme qui avait exprimé un vague intérêt pour elle, et qui devait avoir des centaines de femmes à ses pieds... Et tout cela dans l'espoir d'avoir un alibi pour tenir Mike Newtown à distance...

Un frisson la parcourut du seul fait de songer au Russe. Après tout, peu importait sa fierté, décida-t-elle. Elle était prête à tout pour échapper à l'escroc et à ses sbrires.

Comme elle approchait des doubles-portes, un nouveau problème se matérialisa sous la forme d'un garde qui s'avança pour lui barrer le passage.

-Excusez-moi, _señorita_, vous accompagnez... ?

Il avait parlé poliment, mais il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas la laisser entrer.

-Je n'accompagne personne.

-Dans ce cas, _señorita,_ j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous admettre à l'intérieur.

-Mais j'ai plus de vingt et un ans ! Protesta Bella.

-Je regrette_, señorita_, mais la maison n'accepte pas les femmes seules.

Alors elle comprit. Bella s'empourpra, puis blêmit.

Elle avait pourtant une tenue très différente de celle qu'elle avait portée l'autre soir. Elle avait, en effet, mis la seule robe qu'il lui restait de ses années d'insouciance, quand elle dépensait l'argent sans compter. La robe était couleur vert d'eau, en lin et en gaze, et lui donnait une allure à la fois évanescente et sensuelle en soulignant la moindre de ses formes. Elle l'avait portée dans tellement de soirées mondaines de la costa espagnole...

Repoussant vigoureusement ses souvenirs, elle essaya une nouvelle tactique avec le videur.

-Je... j'étais là l'autre soir, bafouilla-t-elle.

Mais l'autre ne se laisse pas émouvoir.

-Je regrette, _señorita._

Ses yeux la dépassèrent pour se poser sur une file de taxis. Il acquiesça à l'intention d'un chauffeur, qui s'avança.

-Permettez, _señorita._

Bella le fixa, atterrée. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas te faire renvoyer comme ça ! »

-Attendez !

Mue par une subite inspiration, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit la carte d'Edward Cullen.

-Regardez ! C'est le _señor_ Cullen lui-même qui m'a demandé de venir.

L'autre la dévisagea d'un air neutre, puis tira un téléphone portable de sa pocha.

-Un moment, s'il vous plaît.

Il composa un numéro, patienta et dit :

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais la _señorita_ Swan est là... D'accord... Bien.

Il raccrocha puis sourit à Bella.

-Entrez, je vous en prie. Passez une bonne soirée.

Soulagée, Bella pénétra dans un hall immense, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette verte. Un grand escalier s'élevait sur sa droite.

Mais ce fut surtout l'homme qui le descendit d'un pas leste et souple qui retint son attention. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme la première fois qu'elle avait vu Edward Cullen.

Il était encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir, si une telle chose était possible...

Il s'arrêta devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes venue.

Les raison de sa présence ici, sa dette et Mike Newtown, s'évaporèrent brusquement. Elle fixa Edward Cullen, le coeur battant. Il ne l'avait pas chassée, ne semblait pas irrité de la voir et paraissait même l'avoir attendu. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Lentement, il lui prit les mains, les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa tour à tour. Son regard était sombre, intense, et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était en train de fondre.

-Venez, murmura-t-il.

Puis il cala sa main au creux de son bras et l'entraîna.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Une sensation de triomphe s'était emparée d'Edward. De triomphe, mais aussi d'intense satisfaction. Il avait vu juste, même s'il avait fallu deux jours avant qu'elle se décide à venir. S'il ne l'avait pas vue ce soir, d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui serait allé la chercher.

Mais il n'avait pas eu à le faire. Elle était venue de son plein gré. Une soudaine expactative s'empara de lui et fit battre son sang à ses tempes. La jeune femme avait beau jouer les difficiles, il était évident qu'elle partageait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce petit jeu ne rendait la situation que plus excitante.

Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans l'un des nombreux bars du casino, il capta une bouffé de son parfum. Léger, floral, et pourtant enivrant. Peut-être n'était ce même que la senteur du savon sur sa peau...

Quand à sa robe... Ce soir, sa tenue lui faisait honneur. C'était ce qui seyait à une femme d'une telle beauté. Beaucoup moins provocante que la précédente, elle ne faisait pourtant que renforcer l'attrait de ses courbes. Tout comme le chignon qui, retenant ses cheveux soyeux, attirait le regard vers son visage. Son maquillage était parfait, éloquent mais discret. Ses lèvres étaient juste recouvertes d'un peu de brillant qui accentuait leur sensualité et leur beauté naturelle. Des lèvres faites pour être embrassées...

Mais pas tout de suite. La nuit commençait et il comptait bien la savourer. Il laisserait monter le désir, la passion, tout en sachant avec certitude comment la soirée allait se terminer : avec la satisfaction de cette attente soigneusement entretenue.

Avant d'en arriver là, certains rituels devaient cependant être respectés. Aussi la conduisit-il jusqu'au bar, où il sourit à Bella et proposa :

-Champagne ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Il lui semblait qu'elle était incapable de parler. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était courte.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Edward Cullen.

Et il lui souriait !

Elle déglutit péniblement. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? »

Mais elle préférait ne pas répondre. Ne pas y réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester près d'Edward Cullen. Sentir son regard peser sur elle.

Elle entendit vaguement un bouchon de champagne sauter, puis se rendait compte que son compagnon lui tendait une flûte pleine, dorée et pétillante.

-Merci d'être venue.

Sa voix était douce comme une caresse. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et fit tinter son verre contre le sien.

-A cette soirée..., ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle resta muette. Il lui était impossible d'articuler un mot. Elle préférait siroter son champagne, laissant les bulles rouler sur sa langue, passer dans son sang.

-Vous êtes ravissante, murmura Edward, la balayant d'un regard appréciateur. Très séduisante.

-Vous aussi, répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires, comme si cette réponse l'amusait et le flattait à la fois. Il se pencha plus encore vers elle, et Bella crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix rauque :

-Je crois que nous allons passer une excellente soirée...

Elle était devenue une personne différente. De cela elle en était certaine. L'autre Bella, celle qui avait existé jusqu'à l'instant où Edward Cullen était apparu, avait disparu. Oh, certes, elle était encore là, quelque part dans l'ombre, mais Bella ne la voyait plus, ne la sentait plus.

Elle ne sentait même plus sa terreur de devoir des milliers d'euros à un criminel.

Et tout cela à cause d'Edward Cullen. Elle avait l'impression de flotter à ses côtés, légère comme l'air, mais terriblement consciente de sa présence, de sa virilité, de sa sensualité.

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes venue, commenta-t-il comme ils quittaient le bar. Pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ?

Bella leva vers lui un regard timide. Il la rassura d'un sourire.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Oui, songea-t-elle, sur un petit nuage. C'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe l'argent que tu dois à Mike Newtown... »

Le simple fait de penser à ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se crispa brusquement et frémit.

« Dis-lui, lui intima une voix venue du plus profond d'elle même. Dis-lui que tu n'es là que parce que tu fuis Newtown. Que tu n'es venue que parce que tu savais que c'était le seul endroit où te mettre à l'abri. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer une chose pareille. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le dégoût qu'éprouvait Edward Cullen pour Newtown se transformer en dégoût à _son_ égard. Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Cette soirée était un songe. Un songe dans lequel elle paradait au bras de l'homme le plus séduisant du monde.

Elle ne voulait pas le gâcher. Il ne durerait de toute façon qu'un soir... Elle voulait simplement jouer les Cendrillons, profiter au maximum de la soirée avant que son carrosse ne se transforme en citrouille.

Elle replongea bien volontiers dans le rêve éveillé que lui offrait Edward Cullen. Il l'emmena à une table de roulette, où une chaise apparut comme par magie pour elle. Bella s'installa, enveloppée du nuage de gaze de sa robe, et son compagnon prit place derrière elle, les mains sur les épaules. Sur un geste de sa part, le croupier déposa une pile de jeton devant elle.

-Choisissez un numéro, dit-il.

Elle lui en donna un au hasard et, avec les autres joueurs, regarda la roue tourner, ralentir et s'arrêter sur un nombre éloigné. L'espace d'un instant, elle en fut déçue et embarrasser , avant de se rappeller que puisqu'il tenait le casino, elle n'était pas en train de lui faire perdre son argent !

Le croupier annonça une autre partie et, prenant goût au jeu, Bella plaça un autre jeton, cette fois sur le numéro correspondant à son anniversaire. Elle perdit de nouveau.

-A vous de choisir, dit-elle en riant, se tournant vers Edward.

Un éclat apparu dans son regard et il se pencha pour pousser quelques jetons sur un numéro. Bella eut un frisson d'excitation et dut se rappeler de nouveau qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre ou gagner contre lui-même. Toute cette partie n'était qu'un petit jeu sans conséquence.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de retenir son souffle comme la roue tournait. La boule ralentit puis, à sa stupeur, vint se loger exactement dans la case correspondant au numéro choisit par Edward. Elle applaudit des deux mains et entendit son compagnon se mettre à rire.

-A moi cette fois ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle misa plus prudemment sur une couleur et, enfin gagna. Elle applaudit encore et fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Edward.

A partir de là, la chance lui sourit et la quitta alternativement. Après quelques instants, il ne resta plus à Rosalie que quelques jetons.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête pendant que je gagne, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Voilà qui est très raisonnable, commenta Edward. Allez, venez.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita, puis la prit et le suivit. Une nouvelle fois, rêve l'emportait, chassait tout ses soucis, dissipait ses préoccupations. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'Edward Cullen représentait : un rêve. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même. C'était comme de regarder l'un de ces vieux films, comme si la vedette s'était soudain penchée hors de l'écran et l'avait attirée dans son monde.

Dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait affronter l'horreur de sa situation. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore.

-Bella ?

La voix d'Edward l'arracha de ses réflexions, et elle resta un instant muette. Puis elle s'entendit demander :

-Voit-on la mer depuis la terrasse du casino ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires.

-Il y a une vue merveille. Venez.

Il lui fit franchir la porte-fenêtre en forme d'arche qui menait à l'extérieur.. Il n'avait pas menti, constata-t-elle aussitôt. Le panorama était absolument splendide. Sous le balcon, le jardin descendait en pente douce vers les différents bungalows de l'hôtel, habilement dissimulés par le paysagiste dans la végétation. L'air de la nuit était doux, remplit du chant des cigales. Les étoiles reflétaient sur une mer d'huile à l'horizon.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour d'elle, laissant la brise jouer avec ses cheveux, caresser ses avant-bras nus. Puis, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, elle sentit quelques chose d'autre contre sa peau.

Edward Cullen s'était posté derrière elle et faisait courir, très légèrement, ses doigts le long de ses bars. La sensation était si grisante qu'elle faillit se laisser aller contre lui.

Mais, au dernier moment, elle se retint. Réagir, c'était reconnaître l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Et, surtout, c'était l'inviter à aller plus loin. Autant lui demander à voix haute « Voulez-vous me prendre dans vos bras, m'embrasser et me conduire à votre chambre ? ».

Elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une femme facile. Elle resta donc parfaitement immobile, et le temps parut se ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. L'univers se contracte, se concentra jusqu'à ne plus se réduire qu'à cette caresse, à cet enivrant mouvement le long de son bras.

Tout son corps s'était raidi sous l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour rester immobile. Elle se demande si elle allait pouvoir continuer longtemps lorsqu'une voix tonna :

-Edward ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai cherché partout.

Bella tressaillit, et son compagnon se détacha aussitôt d'elle.

-Alistair, je suis ravi de vous voir, répondit-il d'un ton affable.

Bella vit s'approcher un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants. Il portait un smoking blanc et tenait un verre de whisky dans une main.

-Alors vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition de l'autre jour ? Reprit le nouveau venu avec un accent irlandais.

-Bien sûr, déclara Edward. Très intéressante. Votre expérience dans le domaine des clubs de golfs est très intéressante pour El Paraíso. Je pense que nous pourrions envisager un partenariat . Dont nous discuterons dès demain, conclut-il en appuyant légèrement sur le dernier mot.

L'irlandais jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Bella, puis se mit à rire.

-Demain sera parfait.

Et il disparut. Edward tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme un regard piteux.

-Je suis désolé. C'était Alistair O'Hanan. Nous avons un projet ensemble.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne veux pas vous monopoliser.

-Vous faites bien davantage que ça..., lui confia Edward d'une voix rauque. Mais dites-moi... Que voudriez-vous faire, maintenant ? Tenter de nouveau votre chance à une table ? Dîner ? Ou admirer la vue un peu plus longtemps ?

Bella n'eut qu'à songer aux quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler pour répondre aussitôt :

-Je meurs de faim !

Son compagnon sourit.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, répondit-il d'un ton aimable.

Trop aimable au goût de Bella...

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » se demanda-t-elle, assise face à Edward Cullen dans le restaurant du casino. L'endroit était bondé, mais que ce soit un effet de l'arrangement des tables, ou simplement un tour de son imagination, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

La cuisine était merveilleuse. L'entrée, une terrine de fruits de mer fondante, leur fut servie avec une vin blanc frais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien mangé, et elle ressentit un pincement familier en songeant au passé.

Aussitôt, elle se força à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Surtout, ne pas ruiner la magie en pensant à la réalité... Demain arriverait bien assez vite.

Après coup, elle ne se rappela pas de ce dont ils avaient parlés. Rien de très important, sans doute. Elle lui posa des questions sur El Paraíso et fut fasciné d'apprendre comment un tel complexe fonctionnait. Puis Edward évoqua le tourisme et son développement sur la côte espagnole.

-C'est une bénédiction et une malédiction à la fois, soupira-t-il.

-Pour nous autres, Britanniques, qui ne supportons pas la pluie, il s'agit plutôt d'une bénédiction !

-Cela fait un certain temps que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. A peu près trois ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenée ici ? Des vacances à la suite desquelles vous avez décidé de rester ?

Bella eut un sourire hésitant.

-En quelque sorte. Je suis venu avec quelqu'un et... je suis restée.

-Et votre... compagnon ?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, murmura-t-elle, tentant en vain de détacher ses yeux des siens.

A ces mots, un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward...

Le dîner s'étira en longueur. A plusieurs reprises, Bella eut l'impression que différente personnes – des employés ou des clients – essayait de capter le regard de son compagnon. Mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention.

Jusqu'au moment ou une blonde s'avança jusqu'à leur table.

Bella l'avait déjà repérée. Elle était avec un autre homme, installée de l'autre côté de la salle. Pendant que son partenaire réglait l'addition, elle se lave et s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche ondulante.

-Edward...

Sa voix était veloutée, nuancé d'un vague accent nordique. Elle portait une magnifique robe que Bella identifia aussitôt comme celle d'un célèbre couturier milanais, et un impressionnant collier de diamants brillait sur sa peau bronzée..

La nouvelle venue se pencha et embrasse Edward sur la joue.

-Ça fait longtemps, observa-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Tanya.

Edward avait répondu d'un ton sec, peu amène. Il fallait être sourde pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Mais la dénommé Tanya semblait décidée à l'ignorer.

-Nous devrions nous voir maintenant que je suis de retour en Espagne, reprit-elle. Nous pourrions sortir le yatch. Comme autrefois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Je suis très occupé en ce moment, Tanya.

La voix d'Edward était courtoise, mais ferme. La blonde tressaillit, mais se ressaisit rapidement et fit courir un ongle long, verni de rouge sang, le long de sa joue.

-Eh bien, quand tu en auras fini avec tes... occupations, murmura-t-elle, fais-le moi savoir. Si je suis toujours dans les environs...

Puis elle se tourna vers Bella et ajouta :

-Profitez bien de cette nuit. C'est sans doute la seule que vous aurez.

Et elle tourna les talons. Un silence pesant retomba, qu'Edward rompit le premier.

-Je suis désolé.

Bella secoua légèrement la tête.

_-De nada. ( Traduction : Ce n'est rien. )_

-Vous êtes pour le moins tolérante. Tanya Denali n'est pas une personne très aimable. Elle à épousé un type très fortuné et âgé, puis à divorcé et vit maintenant de sa généreuse pension, sur le yatch qu'elle a réussi à obtenir dans la procédure. Une vraie veuve noire sans cesse en quête de nouvelles proies.

Bella acquiesça. Il faut dire qu'Edward était une proie de choix. Il n'était pas étonnant que Tanya Denali ait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Non content d'être riche, il était aussi infiniment séduisant.L'élu parfait pour n'importe quelle femme, de la plus intéressée à la plus romantique.

-Pauvre femme, s'entendit-elle dire.

_-Que ? ( Traduction : Quoi ? )_

-Elle ne doit pas être très heureuse, avec une telle vie.

Edward la regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-La plupart des femmes l'envient, fit-il valoir, amusé. Elle est belle, riche et encore jeune. Elle a le monde à ses pieds.

Bella peinait à comprendra en quoi cela suffisait à faire le bonheur de quelqu'un. Mais elle se rappela que, dans le monde d'Edward Cullen, l'argent faisait précisément le bonheur. Et si le désir permanent de s'enrichir était un idéal de vie, un but en soi. Edward ne lui avait-il pas dit durant le dîner, comment il avait commencé sans un sou, avec juste un prêt de sa banque pour ensuite bâtir un empire ?

Mais la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, en cet instant c'était de ruiner la soirée avec des considérations philosophiques.

Elle adressa donc un sourire charmeur à son compagnon et fit valoir :

-Il semble que vous ne soyez pas à ses pieds .

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, croyez-moi.

Non, vous avez simplement couché avec elle, c'est tout...

L'idée eut le mérite de la faire revenir à la réalité. Ou du moins, momentanément. Le problème, c'est que des images se formèrent dans son esprit. Oh, pas de la glaciale Tanya, mais d'elle-même, debout dans la chambre d'Edward Cullen, tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa robe sur son corps nu...

* * *

**Je me suis dépêcher de boucler le troisième chapitre avant la rentrée (deux mois ça passe trop vite :'( ) Le lemon c'est pour le prochain chapitre...**

**Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et laisse une petit trace de votre passage si vous avez apprécié.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui empourprer soudainement les joues.

-A quoi pensez-vous ? Demande Edward.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il la connaissait depuis le moment où il avait vu ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, puis ses joues s'enflammer.

Il sentit son propre désir exploser en réponse. Un désir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Il avait éprouvé un certain plaisir, jusqu'à cet instant, à lui résister, à le réprimer, à ne pas céder à l'envie d'entraîner Bella dans ses quartiers privés, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il tirait d'ailleurs sa force de la certitude que c'était ce qui finirait par arriver...

-Oh, rien du tout, bredouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il retint un sourire. Elle était en train de penser à lui et à ce qui allait ce passer entre eux, il en étai sûr. Il savait reconnaître les signes d'excitation sur le visage d'une femme. Isabella Swan les affichait tous. La rougeur, les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres tremblantes, le battement de son pouls sur sa gorge...

Cette fois, son sourire éclata. Elle allait être merveilleuse. Il le savait d'instinct.

-Dites-moi, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation, avez-vous eu l'occasion de visiter l'Espagne depuis votre arrivée ? Ou êtes-vous restée uniquement sur la côte ?

Ravie de ce retour à une discussion normale, Bella se hâta de répondre :

-J'ai fait la majeure partie des destinations touristiques. L'Alhambra _( L'Alhambra de Grenade est un des monuments majeurs de l'architecture islamiques et l'acropole médiévale la plus majestueuse du monde méditerranée. C'est un ensemble fortifié de bâtiments situés sur la colline de la Sabika, qui domine la plaine et la ville de Grenade ),_ Grenade_ (Grenade (Granada en espagnol) est une ville espagnole, capitale de la province de Grenade au sud-est de l'Andalousie)_, Séville _( Séville (Sevilla en espagnol) est une ville de sud de l'Espagne, capitale de la province de Séville et de la communauté autonome d'Andalousie )_, Jerez _( Jerez de la Frontera est une ville espagnole située au sud de l'Andalousie, dans la province de Cadix. )._ Je ne suis jamais allée vraiment vers le nord, en revanche. Je n'ai jamais visité Madrid _(Capitale de l'Espagne)_ ou Estrémadure _( L'Extrémadure ou Estrémadure est l'une des 17 communautés-autonomes d'Espagne. Située dans le sud-ouest du pays, elle partage ses frontières avec le Portugal, la Castille-Léon, la Castille-La-Manche et l'Andalousie. )_, ni les Pyrénées. J'aurais bien aimer voir les champs de guerre napoléoniennes, mais...

Elle s'interrompit et haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être une autre fois.

S'il remarqua son hésitation, il n'en montra rien. En revanche, il leva un sourcil et, sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise, demanda :

-Les champs de batailles ?

-Oui. Badajoz, Ciudad Rodrigo, Salamanque _(Je ne précise pas là, c'est juste des champs de batailles parmi les plus célèbres )_, tous ces endroits. Je suppose que c'est un peu macabre, mais ces noms sont si évocateurs... Même s'il s'agit d'une période sombre pour L'Espagne.

Edward lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Vous avez étudié l'histoire ? Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître.

-Non. Il se trouve que j'ai lu un certain nombre de roman historiques. Comme beaucoup de femmes, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire d'autodérision, je trouve les uniformes de cette époque infiniment romantiques ! C'était si glamour... Evidemment, la guerre en elle-même n'a rien de glamour, et il y a eu des atrocités commises des deux côtés. Mais il y a quelques chose dans cette période qui me fascine.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Edward se radossa à sa chaise et se mit à rire. Il parut se détendre brusquement, et n'en sembla que plus sexy.

-Je devrais me montrer sévère et vous répondre que la guerre n'a rien de fascinant, en effet. _Por Dios (Traduction : Mon Dieu )_, l'Espagne est encore hantée par le souvenir de la guerre civile. Et pourtant...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de l'intérieur et il confia :

-J'ai étudié l'histoire, et je me suis justement spécialisé dans la période napoléonienne. J'avoue qu'il m'arrive parfois de rêver que je remonte le temps et que je devienne quelqu'un comme don Julian Sanchez, un féroce chef de guérilla qui harcelait les Français à cette époque. Ses hommes et lui n'étaient guère plus que des brigands. Les forces officielles les utilisaient pour des missions de reconnaissance. L'un des hauts faits de don Julian a consisté à capturer la gouverneur français de Ciudad Rodrigo pendant qu'il était sorti chasser, et de le livrer à Wellington.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina Edward en guerrier impitoyable, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ne vous ressemble pas. Je vous vois plutôt en Maure, avec leurs longues tuniques et leurs turbans...

A ces mots son compagnon éclata de rire.

-Vous avez une imagination très vive, _querida ( Traduction : Chérie)_ . Je prévois des... épisodes intéressants, entre nous. Je suis sûr que je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver une tenue si... si ça vous plaisit.

Une flamme dansait toujours dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était plus de l'amusement. Bella sentit sa rougeur descendre le long de son cou et s'étendre à tout son corps. Edward tendit la main et, d'un doigt, suivit le tracé de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la pointe du menton. La jeune femme déglutit convulsivement, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Il faut que je m'en aille ! Ça va mal tourner ! »

-Vous savez, fit l'homme d'affaires au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever, sous l'emprise d'une panique galopante, je n'ai jamais discuté des guerres napoléoniennes avec une femme. En tout cas, avec une femme de moins de cinquante ans. La dernière avec laquelle je l'ai fait, c'était mon professeur d'histoire à l'université. Elle était spécialisée dans la Reconquista.

-Vous avez vraiment étudié l'histoire ? Demanda Bella. Je vous aurez plutôt imaginé faisant de l'économie ou de la comptabilité.

De nouveau, il se fendit de ce sourire si particulier, moqueur et séduisant à la fois.

-Quand j'étais jeune, comme beaucoup, je considérais que l'argent n'avait aucune importance. Depuis, j'ai découvert ses avantages.

Son regard balaya la luxueuse salle de restaurant, infime partie de l'empire qu'il avait bâti en partant de rien. Une fierté bien compréhensible se lisait sur ses traits.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de café, à présent ? Ou une très britannique tasse de thé ? Demanda Edward en exagérant son accent anglais.

Elle sourit, puis hocha la tête. Cela signifiait que la soirée touchait à sa fin, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Autant essayer de la prolonger au maximum, de jouir des derniers instants avant que la magie ne se dissipe complètement.

-Je prendrais volontiers un café.

A sa consternation, elle vit Edward se lever.

-La nuit est bien trop belle pour que nous restions enfermés, expliqua-t-il en réponse à son expression déroutée.

-Oh, Mais où...

-Venez, vous verrez.

Il lui tendit la main, et elle la prit docilement. Elle supposa qu'il devait y avoir une autre terrasse pour les clients du restaurant. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait en avoir vu une près du bar.

Mais Edward la surprit un nouvelle fois en empruntant la direction opposée, et en s'arrêtant devant les ascenseurs. Bella eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Euh... , marmonna-t-elle.

-Il y a une terrasse en haut. La vue y porte bien plus loin.

« Dis-lui que tu dois partir maintenant. Dis-le, remercie-le et va-t'en. C'était une merveilleuse soirée. Merci, et au revoir. »

Elle entendit les mots résonner dans sa tête. Sentit son cerveau donner à ses lèvres l'ordre de les prononcer, et à ses jambes celui de ne pas bouger lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle.

Mais elle entra dans la cabine sans piper mot. Les portes se refermèrent.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt dans un espace incroyablement confiné. Comme l'ascenseur s'élevait dans les étages, Bella eut l'impression que son estomac ne suivait pas et restait au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau devant eux. Elle sortit en hâte de l'étroit habitacle.

Et se pétrifia.

Elle se trouvait dans un appartement. Elégant, spacieux, admirablement décoré, et désert. En face d'elle,, de larges baie vitrées donnaient sur une terrasse regorgeant de végétation.

-Venez, dit son compagnon.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Il plaça une main dans son dos et la sentit se raidir. Sa résistance l'amusait. Bientôt, il le savait, elle lui dirait qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

C'était alors qu'il passerait à l'action...

Il ouvrit les fenêtres coulissantes, et l'air chaud de la nuit s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Bella s'avança, captivée par la vue. La terrasse était située à un angle de l'immeuble, et des hauts pins masquaient la lumière en provenance de la marina, lui prêtant une atmosphère plus intime. La chant des cigales paraissait plus fort, plus proche. Des bougainvillées déversaient les fleurs par-dessus la rambarde et emplissaient l'air de leur senteur entêtante.

-C'est merveilleux ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit simplement Edward.

Son architecte s'était surpassé et avait réussi à lui créer un cocon à la fois pratique, parce que proche du casino, et protégé du bruit et de l'agitation.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se firent entendre, et Bella se tourna. Un serveur du restaurant venait d'entrer avec un plateau dans les mains. Une cafetière fumante et deux tasses s'y trouvaient.

_-Gracias ( Traduction : Merci ),_ James.

Sur un signe d'Edward, le jeune homme déposa le plateau sur une table basse, puis prit congé avec un sourire.

-Venez vous asseoir, Bella.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Après le champagne, le vin – rouge et blanc – et le digestif, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir.

Le café, noir et corsé, lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle le sirota lentement, coulant des regards discrets à son hôte, qui avait pris place en face d'elle dans un profond fauteuil.

Il était incroyablement séduisant. L'incarnation du_ latin lover_, Bella préféra baisser de nouveau les yeux sur son café...

Ils parlèrent, terminèrent leur tasse de café, s'en resservirent une. A un moment, Edward ôta son noeud papillon et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, révélant la peau tannée de son torse.

« Bon sang, ma vieille, il est temps d'y aller ! »

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas encore. Elle avait une tasse de café à finir. Et puis Edward était en train de lui raconter un voyage qu'il avait fait sur son bateau aux Canaries, où il avait nagé avec des dauphins...

La moindre des politesses était de le laisser terminer son histoire.

Après quoi, promis, elle s'en irait.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

Sa tasse était vide. A regret, elle la reposa. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge pour sonner minuit et signaler son départ du bal, mais elle savait qu'il était plus que temps. Elle devait partir. La soirée était terminée, elle ne pouvait la prolonger plus longtemps.

Elle se leva donc.

Aussitôt, Edward l'imita.

-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle.

En silence, il s'avança vers elle. Puis il demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que « les aventures d'un soir ne vous intéressent pas », ironisa son compagnon en la citant.

La jeune femme rougit, mais se força à redresser le menton.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

-Ce ne sera pas une aventure d'un soir. Pourquoi faire de ce qu'il y a entre nous une chose aussi vulgaire, alors qu'elle est au contraire magnifique ? Aussi magnifique que vous,_ querida (Traduction : Chérie )..._

Sa voix s'était adoucie pour prononcer ce dernier mot. D'une main, il enveloppa son chignon, caressant sa nuque du pouce. Bella sentit un picotement lui courir sur la peau.

Il ne fit rien de plus, se contenta d'effleurer sa nuque pendant un long moment.

-Vous êtes merveilleuse, Bella. Et cette nuit le sera également. Je ne vous laisserai pas la rabaisser au rang de passade. C'est une nuit faites pour le désir. Et il en existe entre nous, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, vous tremblez.

Comme pour lui en donner la preuve, il prit sa main gauche, la retourna et lui embrassa les paumes, les lèvres entrouvertes pour lui faire sentir la chaleur et la moiteur de sa bouche. Un violent frisson la parcourut.

-Non, je vous en prie...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure inaudible. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes comme Edward l'attirait vers elle et conquérait enfin ses lèvres. Bella les sentit s'entrouvrir pour l'accueillir, pour laisser leur baisser s'approfondir. Ses seins se dressèrent, presque douloureux contre le tissu de sa robe. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre force, qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans les bras de son compagnon, fondait, ne faisait plus qu'un seul corps avec le sien.

Puis elle se rendit compte que la main d'Edward avait bougée, qu'elle était descendue de sa nuque dans son dos. Elle entendit un chuintement, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant une bouffée d'air plus frais sur sa peau qu'elle comprit qu'il avait défait la fermeture de sa robe. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son soutien-gorge, détachant son attache sans précipitation, puis glissa sur le creux de ses reins, jusqu'à ses fesses.

Il la plaqua contre lui, et Bella émit un soupir de plaisir en sentant la violence de son désir pointer contre con abdomen. Quelques part aux tréfonds de son es prit, là où la raison s'était réfugiée, une petite voix lui cria de la repousser, de remonter la fermeture de sa robe, et de s'en aller avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Allez, encore quelques instants, décida-t-elle. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Leur baiser s'approfondissait, et Bella constata qu'elle s'était mise à bouger ses hanches contre celles d'Edward.

Et soudain, une immense moiteur l'envahit, explosa au creux de son être. Un désir aveuglant prit le contrôle de son esprit, de son corps, de ses sens, abattant ses dernières inhibitions.

Elle avait envie de lui. Elle le voulait tout entier, voulait le sentir la posséder, glisser en elle et l'emplir. Et elle sut, comme ses dernières résistances s'effondraient sous les assauts répétés de ses hormones, que c'était ce qui allait se passer...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

Il la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Bella ne se rappela pas le trajet, la distance qui séparait la terrasse de chambre. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'elle sentit les draps soyeux sous son dos, sous ses cuisses nues. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment, Edward l'avait déshabillée. Ses mains couvraient à présent ses seins, ses lèvres en taquinaient les extrémités dilatées.

Bella s'arc-bouta contre le lit, tandis que des décharges de sensations pures lui traversaient le corps. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir, mais le plaisir véritable était encore à venir...

Lentement, Edward s'allongea sur elle. Elle aperçut qu'il était nu, lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait ôté ses vêtements, mais elle s'en moquait. Seules importaient ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps enfiévré, caressant, taquinant, explorant.

Les cheveux de Bella coulaient, libres et soyeux, en une cascade sur l'oreiller. Edward y glissa les doigts comme il collait son corps tout contre le sien, chair contre chair. Elle eut un petit hoquet lorqu'il la posséda. Ensuite, il imprima un rythme de lent va-et-vient à chacun de ses mouvements, faisant monter l'excitation de Bella vers des sommets qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnées. Elle s'était agrippée à lui, les mains dans son dos, les ongles plantés dans sa peau. Une chaleur de plus en plus intense la consumait, l'aveuglant presque. Des lumières apparurent devant ses yeux et se fendirent en un grand voile blanc.

Puis ce dernier se fragmenta en million de couleurs et elle s'entendit crier. Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Edward. Dans un dernier frisson, il s'abandonna en elle.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Un rai de lumière réveilla Bella, tentant de l'arracher à la langueur du sommeil pour la ramener à la réalité d'un jour nouveau.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais resta un moment immobile. Elle était lové contre Edward et sentait son torse se soulever, dans son dos, au gré de sa respiration. Son bras reposait sur sa taille, possessif et protecteur.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, se laissant bercer par cette sensation de bien-être. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi éternellement.

Le rêve touchait à sa fin. Elle devait partir.

Une vague d'angoisse la prit, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il lui fallait retourner à la sinistre réalité qui l'attendait.

Ç'avait été une folie de rester. Elle le savait, elle l'avait su avant même de capituler, de laisser ses derniers doutes se dissoudre dans le plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'un tel abandon. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Rien de ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit de passion.

Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'était un moment hors du temps, un rêve, une bulle qui était appelée à éclater au réveil.

Se détacher d'Edward fut la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait jamais faite. Décoler son corps du sien... S'éloigner tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller... Centimètre par centimètre, elle le quitta et se leva du lit.

Une intense sensation de froid s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Bella savait qu'elle n'était pas due à la température. Elle fut un instant tentée de retourner dans le lit pour se blottir dans les bras d'Edward, mais elle savait que c'était imprudent. Elle devait partir, et vite.

Ses yeux balayèrent la chambre et elle rosit en avisant ses sous-vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Des souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent, mais elle les repoussa fermement. Non. Elle y repenserait plus tard.

Après tout, elle aurait tout le temps de songer à Edward Cullen et à la magie qu'il avait créée pour elle durant cette unique nuit...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward s'agita. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelques instants encore, tout allait bien. A merveille, même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien – peut-être même cela ne lui était-il jamais arrivé.

Tout ça parce Bella Swan était dans ses bras.

Mais elle n'y était plus.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Aussitôt, il la vit. Elle était debout près du lit et lui tournait le dos. Ses fesses parfaites étaient de nouveau cachées par la dentelle d'une culotte qu'il avait pris plaisir à ôter, la veille. Elle était occupé à attacher son soutien-gorge, avec une évidente fébrilité qui lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait : elle s'enfuyait !

Une douloureuse sensation lui serra le coeur, et il faillit bondir du lit et la retenir. Puis, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser le rester de ses vêtements, il décida de l'observer. C'était bien plus intéressant.

Dans la lumière du matin, son corps était aussi magnifique que la veille. Elle était gracieuse et sensuelle à la fois, avec des courbes parfaites dont l'arrondi hantait encore ses souvenirs.

Elle mit enfin la robe, passa ses bras dans les emmanchures, puis entreprit non sans difficulté de remonter la fermeture dans le dos. Edward continua de l'étudier avec un plaisir intense. Lors+ eut finit, elle passa ses chaussures, puis fit bouffer ses magnifique cheveux.

-Tu as perdu ton temps, _querida ( Traduction : Chérie )_, déclara-t-il.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella se pétrifia. Enfin ,très lentement, elle se retourna.

Edward se redressa sur un coude, et les draps glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille. Bella fut saisie d'une intense émotion à la vue de son torse nu, bronzé et sculptural.

-Et maintenant, tu peux te déshabiller et venir te recoucher.

-Edward...

Sa voix était faible. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux émeraudes dans la lumière du matin.

_-Sí ? ( Traduction : Oui ? ) _Fit-il d'un ton encourageant.

-Je... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut que j'y aille.

-C'est ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière. Mais tu n'es pas pas partie,_ querida._ Tout comme tu ne vas pas partir.

-Edward... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répéta-t-elle à court d'arguments.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée, alors ? Que tu partes sans un mot ? Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

Son compagnon se mit à rire, mais il y avait un éclat dur dans son regard.

-La meilleure chose à faire ? Je ne crois pas, non. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, tu te trompes.

Il rejeta les draps en arrière et Bella, avec un hoquet, vit qu'il était pleinement réveillé... Il sourit, puis se leva du lit pour la rejoindre.

Elle le regarda s'approcher , incapable de bouger, fascinée par le spectacle de son corps parfait, comme taillé par le ciseau d'un sculpteur.

Il s'arrêta enfin en face d'elle. Non sans effort, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de son corps pour lever les yeux vers lui. Elle se noya aussitôt dans les siens et sentit son pouls s'emballer lorsqu'il lui tendit la main et déclara simplement :

-Viens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Edward était allongé sur un transat, sur la terrasse, vêtu d'un simple peignoir de bain largement ouvert sur son torse. De sa position, Bella devinait également une cuisse puissante et bronzée.

Une intense sensation de bien-être mêlée de langueur l'envahit. Elle était installée en face de lui, protégée du soleil par une chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée. Elle se sentait sexy, sans aucune inhibition. C'était une sensation délicieuse.

Elle se pencha et prit sa tasse de café. Comme la Bella de la veille au soir lui paraissait naïve ! Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer rentrer chez elle sans avoir fait l'amour avec Edward Cullen ?

« J'aurais manqué une des plus belles expériences de ma vie ! »

Des regrets ? La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir si peu de temps temps avec lui. Car elle savait que ce n'était qu'un répit. Presque une illusion..

Elle le regarda de nouveau, le coeur serré. Il avait fermé les yeux et tourné son visage vers le soleil. La brise jouait doucement avec ses cheveux noirs. Il était magnifique.

« Je me rappellerai toujours ces moments... Jamais je ne pourrai les oublier... »

Son regard s'évada vers l'horizon, balaya de l'océan miroitant. La beauté de l'Espagne la frappa de nouveau, comme la toute première fois où elle l'avait vue, depuis leur chambre d'un hôtel de luxe de Marbella _( Marbella est une commune d'Espagne, dans la province de Málaga, communauté autonome d'Andalousie. C'est une station balnéaire située sur la côte méditerranéenne de l'Andalousie, à 57 kilomètres à l'ouest de la ville de Málaga )_. A l'époque , ils avaient aussi regardé la mer durant un long moment en silence.

Un accès de tristesse lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Le passé était le passé.

Et ces moments magiques appartiendrait bientôt, eux aussi, au passé. Elle devait en profiter.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Edward, elle vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il l'étudiait.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Ils firent de nouveau l'amour. Cette fois, à l'instigation d'Edward, dans la douche. Bella songea qu'il s'agissait de l'expérience la plus érotique de sa vie.

Etait-ce un effet naturel de ses hormones après l'acte ? Ou la conscience que ce moment magique arrivait à sa fin ? Bella n'aurait su le dire, mais elle fut prise d'un profond abattement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin.

Edward avait entrepris de se raser, silencieux, sa serviette nouée autour de la taille comme un sarong. De la douche, tout en démêlent ses cheveux mouillés, la jeune femme l'observait. C'était une situation étonnamment intime, troublante.

L'attitude d'Edward indiquait assez que, pour lui, tout était fini. Il se préparait à cette nouvelle journée sans plus se soucier d'elle. Il avait sans doute des contrats à signer, des ordres à donner, une entreprise à faire tourner.

Elle aussi devait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Son rêve touchait à sa fin, et dès qu'elle aurait franchi la porte de luxueuse salle de bains, il lui faudrait se rhabiller, prendre un taxi et rentrer chez elle. Elle savait qu'Edward l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôtel... il était bien trop courtois pour s'en dispenser. Mais cela n'enlèverait rien à la douleur de la séparation. Il refermerait la porte du taxi sur elle, lui souhaiterait bonne chance, et elle quitterait El Paraíso pour toujours.

Jessica, à n'en pas douter, lui reprocherait de se laisser faire aussi facilement, de pas essayer de s'accrocher à Edward à de lui extorquer de l'argent. Mais ce n'était pas sa mentalité, et elle lui était reconnaissante des moments de bonheurs, aussi courts soient-ils, qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Elle refusait de se montrer avide et de réclamer plus. Même si son désir était loin d'être rassasié, elle n'en dirait rien. De toute façon, elle saurait qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez d'un tel homme, et que quelques jours de plus ne changeraient rien à l'affaire. Elle arborerait donc un sourire courageux et sortirait de sa vie Edward Cullen sans éclats, sans pleurs et sans cris, avec au plus profond de son coeur des souvenirs à chérir à jamais.

Malgré cela, la douleur était là, fouissant telle une lame dans son coeur. C'était le prix à payer pour le plaisir qu'elle avait pris.

Elle acheva de se coiffer et passa dans la chambre. Remettre sa robe de soirée en plein jour avait quelque chose de déprimant, mais elle se força à le faire et s'habilla par automatisme.

Elle venait à peine de terminer que la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrait pour laisser le passage à Edward. Rasé de près, il était complètement nu et utilisait sa serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés. Bella sentit le désir lui assécher la bouche à se spectacle.

Son compagnon posa enfin les yeux sur elle et se figea, sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'habilles ?

Prise de court, elle bredouilla :

-He bien, je... je croyais que tu t'habillais aussi...

Edward fronça davantage encore les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi remettre ta robe de soirée ? Je vais demander à la boutique de te montrer une sélection de tenues. Tu choisiras celle qui te plaira..

La jeune femme secoua la tête mortifiée.

-Edward ce n'est pas pas la peine. Ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer avec ma robe d'hier soir.

-De rentrer ? Où ça ?

-Eh bien, au café. C'est là que j'habite. J'ai un petit appartement juste au-dessus.

Edward s'approcha, la prit par les épaules et la fit pivoter. Puis, d'un geste vif, il ouvrit la fermeture Eclair du vêtement avant de faire tourner de nouveau Bella.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit,_ querida ( Traduction : Chérie )_, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'affaire d'une nuit ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

Bella avait l'impression de flotter. De flotter loin de la terre, dans la strastophère.

Edward Cullen avait encore envie d'elle ! Il voulait la garder près de lui ! Certes, elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le rêve n'était pas fini. Elle allait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec cet homme qui n'avait qu'à la toucher pour lui faire perdre la raison...

Et tout le temps qu'elle passerait à El Paraíso jusqu'au moment où il se lasserait d'elle – Bella ne se leurrait pas et savait que cela finirait par arriver -, elle se trouverait à l'abri de Mike Newtown.

Même sa dette à l'égard du Russe ne lui paraissait plus aussi catastrophique. Il lui fallait dire que, là aussi, les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées. En effet, lorsque Bella avait quitté le casino pour aller chercher des affaires de rechange au café, le matin même, un croupier l'avait interceptée et lui avait remis une épaisse enveloppe.

-Vos gains d'hier soir, señorita Swan. A la roulette.

Elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe, médusée, et tressaillit. Elle était pleine de billets. Mais comment ? Elle avait donc vraiment joué de l'argent, pas juste des jetons de plastiques ? Et il lui semblait avoir gagné bien moins, au final...

Elle s'était apprêter à protester, puis s'était tue comme une vision excitante se formait dans son esprit. Cet argent lui permettrait de rembourser plus rapidement une partie de sa dette !

De retour au casino, quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était arrêtée en chemin pour faire verser cette comme sur le compte de Jessica. Il y en avait pour cinq mois de ses maigres remboursements habituels ! Nul doute que son amie s'imaginerait que la somme venait de l'un de ses nombreux amants, songea Bella avec un sourire.

En tout cas, si l'essentiel de la dette courait encore, cela permettrait à Jessica d'apaiser Mike Newtown. Et cela lui permettrait à elle, en retour, de profiter sans restriction d'Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Edward baissa les yeux sur la femme endormie dans son lit, et un sentiment d'intense consentement le traversa. Bella Swan était merveilleuse. Non contente d'être incroyablement belle – d'une beauté dont il ne se lassait pas, même après six semaines -, elle était également la femme la plus facile à vivre qu'il avait rencontrée.

Avec elle, pas de crises, de pleurs, de suppliques. Elle n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur, souriait toujours. Certes, elle avait du caractère, et ne se privait pas de faire valoir ses vues lorsqu'ils discutaient d'histoire, de culture ou d'économie et qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait parlé de ce genre de choses avec une femme ?

La réponse était simple : cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Comme si elle avait conscience d'être observée, la jeune femme s'agita légèrement. Une jambe parfaitement galbée apparut, et il sentit un tiraillement désormais familier dans son bas-ventre. C'était une autre des qualités de Bella. Elle le satisfaisait, sur le plan sexuel, comme aucune autre n'avait jamais su le faire. Elle était audacieuse, généreuse, unique chaque fois.

Et lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, après cela... L'expression d'Edward s'était adoucit. C'était merveilleux. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme pour ne plus faire qu'un seul avec son corps, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde.

Et il aimait cela. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait différente. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de dépenser d'argent pour elle. Toutes les autres avant elle l'avaient fait, de façon plus ou moins subtile. Mais Bella était différente. Elle le laissait lui offrir des choses, mais ne se plaignait jamais de n'avoir rien à porter ou d'avoir besoin d'un nouveau sac à main. Elle ne semblait même pas aimer joueur. Après leur premier soir ensemble, elle ne s'était pas approchée des tables de jeu, même lorsqu'il avait proposé de lui ouvrir un crédit illimité.

Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas Edward de dépenser de l'argent pour elle. Il aimait la voir porter de belles tenues, dignes de son incroyable beauté.

De nouveau, il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son compte. Elle ne parlait, en effet, jamais de son passé, et il ne savait presque rien d'elle. La seule chose qu'il avait cru comprendre, c'était qu'elle était arrivée en Espagne en compagnie d'un homme.

Mais leur relation avait apparemment pris fin. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout comme son association avec Mike Newtown. Il avait fait une enquête et découvert que ce dernier avait quitté le pays avec sa douteuse petite-amie, celle-là même qui avait mis Bella dans les bras du Russe. Le seul souvenir de ce premier soir, où ils les avait vus ensemble, suffisait à le mettre en colère. Mais Bella avait juré n'avoir aucun rapport avec lui, et Edward la croyait. Il lui faisait confiance.

Lentement, il s'assit au bord du lit et l'étudia, ce demandant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour cette femme qui lui avait apporté tant de plaisir. Presque malgré-lui, il tendit la main et effleura ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Elle s'agita de nouveau et, un instant plus tard, ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et l'expression qu'il lut dans leurs profondeurs vertes toucha quelques chose au plus intime en lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il adorait leur contact soyeux. Cela lui donnait envie de faire l'amour. Mais le moment était mal choisit.

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais il faut que nous y allions. Je dois être à Mahon _( Capitale de Minorque )_ pour le déjeuner.

-Mmm, murmura-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat. Je ne m'en plaint pas. Je ne suis jamais allée à Minorque_ ( Minorque est une des îles Baléares)._ Tu crois que nous pourrions y passer un peu de temps ?

-Je dois être à Marbella_ ( Définition en haut du chapitre n°5 )_ pour un rendez-vous demain jusque-là, nous pouvons rester à Minorque.

-Ce serait merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pourtant un nuage était passé sur son visage. Edward savait ce qui l'avait provoqué : la menton de Marbella.

C'était l'un des endroits où elle n'aimait pas aller. Là, et à l'Alhambra ( Définition en haut du chapitre n°4 ). Marbella, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. La ville était active et bruyante, et Bella lui préférait de loin la tranquillité de son_ castillo ( Traduction : Château ) _dans les collines. C'était d'ailleurs un autre trait qui la différenciait des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées. Tanya Denali et compagnie trouvant l'endroit trop sauvage et éloignés des boîtes de nuits et des boutiques de luxe.

Bella, en revanche, n'avait eu qu'à poser les yeux sur ses murs de pierre pour déclarer qu'elle adorait l'austère splendeur du lieu, sa majesté. Il lui avait aussitôt exposé ses idées de transformation et de restauration, auxquelles elle avait répondu avec enthousiasme.

Mais que Bella ne veule pas mettre les pieds à l'Alhambra l'étonnait. Elle avait reconnue y être déjà allée, mais ce n'était pas un endroit dont on pouvait se lasser en une visite. De plus, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu lui-même.

Lorsqu'il avait suggéré un voyage là-bas, quelques semaines plus tôt, la jeune femme avait détournée le regard et secoué la tête. Il avait préféré ne rien dire et n'en avait plus parlé.

Y était-elle déjà allée avec son mystérieux amant, à son arrivée en Espagne ? Avaient-ils habités tout deux à Marbella ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas ces deux lieux ?

Quelque chose lui pinça le coeur, qu'il identifia avec stupeur : de la jalousie.

Il s'agissait d'une des spécificités de sa relation avec Isabella Swan. Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait été jaloux. Jamais il s'était montré possessif. Mais le simple fait d'imaginer Bella dans les bras d'un autre, fût-ce longtemps auparavant, le faisait bouillir...

Il la regarda se lever et se diriger en bâillant vers la salle de bains. Son corps nu était une vision splendide, et il sentit le désir l'envahir. La sieste qu'il s'était promise après son déjeuner d'affaires à Mahon lui semblait encore bien loin, et il fut pris d'une brusque envie de la suivre dans la salle de bains.

Mais un regard à sa montre l'en dissuada. Il lui faudrait attendre...

Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout. La frustration était toujours le meilleur aphrodisiaque...

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Puerto Banus, le quartier le plus huppé de Marbella, était peuplé de gens riches, élégants, toujours bronzés et souriants. L'immobilier atteignait des sommets, et Bella préférait ne pas penser au nombre de zéros qu'il fallait aligner sur un chèque pour s'offrir le plus petit des yachts amarrés dans le port.

Elle n'aimait pas Marbella. L'endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Mais Edward avait à faire ici, et elle n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait y passer la nuit. Elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où.

Du seul fait de penser à lui, elle rayonnait. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi heureuse, pas même lorsqu'elle était arrivée en Espagne. Car l'excitation des premiers moments, à l'époque, avait bien vite laissé place au chagrin.

Son expression se voilà, mais elle repoussa fermement les souvenirs. Songer au passé ne ferait que la rendre triste, et lui gâcher ces instants précieux qu'elle passait avec Edward Cullen.

Elle aimait tout chez lui, y compris les détails les plus insignifiants, comme sa façon de la regarder, ou encore sa démarche féline, ou la caresse de ses mains. Des mains larges et puissantes qu'elle aimait sentir sur son corps nu...

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'une relation entre un homme et une femme puisse être si intense, si incroyablement excitante. Lorsqu'Edward Cullen la touchait, elle avait l'impression de s'embraser, de se consumer.

_-Querida ?_ Tu as finis de te préparer ?

Le son de sa voix la tira de sa rêverie.

Il passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bains, où elle achevait de terminer son maquillage. Elle éprouva une sensation d'excitation désormais familière en le voyant.

-Il ne faut pas me déranger quand je mets mon mascara, fit-elle valoir d'un ton faussement sévère. Si le résultat ne me plaît pas, je devrais tout recommencer.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage pour être belle.

-Ça aide quand même.

Edward soupira, puis baissa les yeux sur le tissu gris ardoise nuancé de fils d'or de sa robe.

-Tu es magnifique. Elle te va à merveille.

Bella acquiesça, en proie à des sentiments mêlés. Son compagnon avait insisté pour l'emmener faire des courses durant l'après-midi. Cette robe, achetée dans l'un des magasins les plus chics de la ville, avait dû lui coûter une véritable fortune. Et si elle était, en effet, splendide, Bella ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise en la portant.

Elle répugnait, de fait, à voir Edward dépenser son argent pour elle. Elle n'acceptait que parce qu'elle était certaine qu'en se faisant le plus belle possible pour lui, elle le garderait le plus longtemps.

Elle se laissait donc couvrir de cadeaux, de lingerie fine, de robes de grands couturiers. Il était sans cesse entouré de femmes magnifiques, et Bella se devait de tenir son rang parmi ces ravissants oiseaux de paradis. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres solutions que d'accepter ses présents...

Elle apporta la touche finale à son maquillage, vérifia que le résultat la satisfaisait pleinement et passa dans la chambre de la suite qu'Edward avait réservé dans l'un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville.

Son compagnon l'attendait, plus séduisant que jamais, en smoking noir, et ils descendirent. Une table leur était réservée dans un restaurant non moins exclusif du port. Bella constata que ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Moins elle flirterait avec le passé et son lot de souvenirs, mieux elle se porterait...

L'endroit était visiblement à la mode, et bondé de convives qui ne semblaient pas avoir d'autres but dans la vie que de se faire remarquer. Le personnel manifesta un respect particulier à Edward, sitôt qu'il entra, et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir – Bella arrangeait encore sa jupe autour d'elle – lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Edward s'assombrir et se poser sur un point derrière elle.

Instinctivement, Bella se tourna.

Et une sensation glaciale s'empara d'elle.

* * *

**J'ai pu écrire ce chapitre plus tôt que prévue car avec les grèves de profs, j'ai été libérée plus tôt. J'ai donc mis le turbo pour écrire le plus vite possible.**

**Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est transitif.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Jessica était assisse au bar, vêtue d'une robe mauve outrageusement courte. Et, derrière elle, tournant le dos à la salle, aussi massif et vulgairement habillé que dans le souvenir de Bella, Mike Newtown était en pleine conversation avec une autre femme.

Bella eut l'impression qu'un poigne de glace se refermait sur son coeur et le broyait lentement. Aussitôt, elle coula un regard de biais à Edward. Lui aussi avait reconnu Mike.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, et Bella fit de son mieux pour arborer une mine innocente. Mais son trouble dut transparaître, car il eut un bref hochement de tête et se leva.

-Nous dînerons ailleurs. Je ne veux pas voir cette ordure.

Il lui tendit la main, mais, au même instant, Jessica pivota et aperçut Bella. Une expression de surprise passa sur ses trais, à laquelle succéda du ravissement.

-Bell's ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître.

Elle s'avança vers eux d'une démarche qui indiquait qu'elle avait trop bu. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah, ah ! Voilà donc ta mystérieuse conquête... Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu dire non... Tu as touché le jackpot, on dirait. Et pas seulement sentimentalement, ajouta-t-elle en étudiant avec admiration la robe que portait Bella.

Puis Jessica se tourna vers Edward et, penchant vers lui son décolleté vertigineux, murmura d'un ton lascif :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica... Vous êtes drôlement séduisant. Et si tu me le prêtais pour ce soir, Bell's ?

Et elle posa ses mains sur la veste d'Edward. Ce dernier lui prit les poignets et, gentiment mais fermement, la repoussa. Son visage était un véritable masque et ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion.

Bella, elle, aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. De fait, le pire était encore à venir.

-Ecoutez, reprit Jessica en battant de ses faux cils, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis vraiment contente que Bell's soit tombé sur quelqu'un comme vous. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle était idiote de ne pas avoir cherché plus tôt. Vous êtes la solution de tout ses problèmes.

Un sourire poli étira les lèvres d'Edward.

-Parce que Bella à des problèmes ?

Jessica ouvrit la bouche, malgré les signes furieux que lui adressait Bella. Mais elle ne put répondre à Edward car Mike Newtown approchait.

Instinctivement, Bella baissa la tête, espérant qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Après tout, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme déguisée par Jessica qui avait passé la soirée avec lui...

_-Señor_ Cullen, fit le Russe d'un ton narquois.

Bien malgré elle, Bella leva les yeux vers les deux hommes. Ils étaient à peu près de même taille, mais la corpulence de Newtown le faisait paraître plus imposant. Pourtant, une lueur brulait dans le regard d'Edward qui ne trompait pas : c'était le genre d'homme à ne pas contrarier...

-Vous êtes loin de votre territoire, Cullen, reprit Newtown dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent. A moins que vous ne possédiez également cet endroit ?

-Non. Mais son propriétaire et moi sommes devieux amis...

Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix. Newtown hocha la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

-Dites-moi donc... Puisque vous connaissez si bien les habitudes de la police espagnole... Vous croyez que cet endroit est également sous surveillance ?

Edward eut un sourire vif et fugace comme une passe d'armes.

-Pas encore,_ señor _Newtown. Mais qui sait quand ils s'y intéresseront ? Et si tel est le cas, même des hommes d'affaires parfaitement honnêtes pourraient être soupçonnés.

-C'est regrettable, répondit le Russe d'un air sombre.

Puis il sourit à son tour pour demander :

-Est-ce que vos tables de black-jack sont aussi profitables que la dernière fois ?

-Ça dépend. Certains invités ont... plus de chances que d'autres.

Le malfrat partit d'un grand rire, satisfait d'avoir été compris. Il avait eu beau être mis à la porte de El Paraíso, il avait fait payer Edward Cullen pour cela.

Mais l'argent ne suffisait apparemment pas, car son regard se posa sur Bella et un rictus vicieux étira ses lèvres. Elle comprit alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement reconnue.

-Elle a de la classe, Cullen, je le reconnais. Mais vous et moi savons très bien d'où elle vient. Malgré tout l'argent que vous avez dépensé pour elle, elle n'est qu'un prostituée de haut vol, c'est tout...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Le poing d'Edward sembla sortir de nulle part pour s'écraser sur la tempe de Newtown. Le Russe s'effondra comme une masse, écrasant une chaise au passage, et ne bougea plus.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent tout net, dans le bar, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Edward regarda Newtwon, inconscient, d'un air satisfait. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir mais ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la compagne du Russe fixer son amant d'un air effaré, une main plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il vit ensuite un serveur s'approcher, suivi d'un discret mais bien visible agent de sécurité. Ignorant les regards médusés posés sur lui, Edward s'approcha du videur et lui murmura quelques mots rapides et concis. L'autre regarda le Russe, puis sourit et dit en espagnol :

-Joli coup.

Edward sourit à son tour et se frotta les phalanges, à l'endroit où l'impact avec la tempe de Newtown commençait à se faire sentir. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction du Russe.

-Sortez-le avec les poubelles.

-Je crois qu'une ambulance serait plus appropriée, _señor_ Cullen, fit valoir le garde.

Edward acquiesça sèchement, avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes. Il était temps de se débarrasser de Jessica, mais moins brutalement. Il ne voulait plus la voir s'approcher de Bella.

Il plongea sa main dans sa veste, prit son portefeuille et en sortit quelques généreux billets.

-Il est temps que vous y alliez, déclara-t-il. Je vous conseille l'étranger. Le Portugal et charmant à cette époque de l'année.

Jessica prit les billets sans sourciller, et lui adressa une moue implorante.

-Mais le Portugal est tellement cher en cette saison..., dit-elle d'un ton plaintif. Et Mike pouvait être très généreux, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard de regrets sur son amant, toujours inconscient.

Edward comprit le message. En silence, il sortit d'autres billets et les lui tendit. Jessica les prit aussitôt, et il vit, à la lueur de satisfaction qui éclata dans ses yeux, que la somme était suffisante pour la convaincre d'oublier Mike et de vider les lieux.

-Je savais que Bell's finirait par se dégotter quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle en faisant courir un doigt vernis le long du revers de son smoking. Après avoir mené la grande vie, ce café était un véritable enfer pour elle... Je suis jalouse. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on trouve un type séduisant et riche à la fois. C'est en général tout l'un ou tout l'autre.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, comme si la vie lui pesait. Edward ôta sa main de sa veste et déclara d'un ton neutre :

-J'espère que nos chemins ne se recroiseront pas.

Jessica partit d'un éclat de rire avant de s'éloigner. Edward n'eut pas un regard pour le Russe inconscient et tendit la main à Bella.

-Viens, dit-il, péremptoire.

Ce n'était pas une invitation, et il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris.

-Alors ? C'était donc elle, cette fille qui t'as collée dans les bras de Newtown ?

Bella se raidit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Newtown et moi.

Edward émit un ricanement narquois. Il était en colère. Furieux qu'un type comme Newtown ait pu s'approcher à moins d'un million de kilomètres de Bella. Et furieux que cette dernière l'ai laissé faire, même pour rendre service à une amie qui, pour le dire franchement, n'était rien d'autre qu'une_ putana. ( Traduction : Pute )_

-En tout cas, tu as de charmantes fréquentations, renchérit-il. Cette fille n'est qu'une escorte de luxe, rien de plus. C'est de l'amour tarifié qu'elle vend.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella détourna le regard sans répondre. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Jessica. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Mike Newtown. Et elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Edward. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel et se trouvaient à présent dans leur suite. Edward avait commendé un dîner, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait pas faim. Un goût amer lui emplissait la bouche. Elle aurait voulu qu'Edward change de sujet, mais il semblait pas décidé à le faire.

-Alors ? Comment qualifierais-tu l'activité de cette fille ? Insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ! Et je ne veux pas parler de Jessica !

-Vraiment ? Elle avait pourtant l'air d'avoir envie de parler de_ toi_...

Bella le dévisagea. Quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé. Il la défiait...

-Ecoute, je moque de ce que Jessica a dit sur moi. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie. Juste une connaissance !

Elle s'en voulait un peu de renier Jessica, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward s'imagine qu'elle partageait ses valeurs.

-A ta place, je ne me moquerais pas de ce qu'elle a dit...

-Comment ça ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward posa sur elle un regard noir. Une question venait de se former dans son esprit. Il répugnait à la poser, mais il le fallait. Il sentit ses lèvres prononcer les mots contre sa volonté.

-Que fais-tu avec moi, _querida_ ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendu. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

Il voulait une réponse. Non. Il avait_ besoin_ d'une réponse. Il était temps de découvrir ce qu'il signifiait pour Bella, et ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. Quelque chose le tourmentait, il voulait se sentir apaisé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-Vraiment ? Je préférerais que tu me le dises. Que tu me le montres.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella leva leva les yeux sur lui. Il se tenait fermement campé sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches, au milieu du salon de leur suite. Il dégageait un aura de virilité presque palpable. Aussitôt, le désir s'éveilla en elle.

Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était avec lui. Elle s'avança vers Edward, presque douloureusement consciente du frottement de sa robe contre sa peau, du picotement qui parcourait ses seins, du sang qui lui montait à la tête, pareil à un feu courant dans ses veines.

Edward la regarda approcher, pétrifié. Tout son corps se tendait, vibrait d'expectative. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, posa son regard sur lui. L'air, entre eux, semblait pétiller de tension électrique, et il fut presque étonnant de ne pas voir d'éclair se former.

-Montre-moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis d'un seul geste, défit sa robe. Cette dernière tomba à terre dans un murmure de soie, révélant ses seins encore prisonniers de leur carcan de dentelle, son porte-jarretelles, ses bas...

-Voilà pourquoi je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix basse, presque inaudible.

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour le défier de résister, de la repousser. Mais quand bien même il en aurait eu l'intention, Edward savait bien que cela lui aurait été impossible. Déjà, ses mains se levaient, couvraient ses seins, faisaient glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge de ses épaules nues...

Elle eut un hoquet de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres couvrirent chaque auréole sombre et dilatée, lorsque sa langue taquina leurs extrémités engorgées.

-Montre-moi encore, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien une invitation, et non un ordre.

Et Bella lui montra tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Bella ne portait plus que ses bas. Edward était nu. Ils gisaient sur le sofa où le désir les avait cueillis.

Ils restèrent silencieux, émergeant lentement de la fournaise où ils s'étaient consumés. Sous sa paume, Bella sentait la peau encore brûlante de son compagnon, le staccato de son coeur. Elle avait blottit son visage contre son épaule et glissé une jambe entre les siennes.

_-Dios ( Traduction : Dieu )_, soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

La jeune femme n'avait pas la force de répondre. Elle se contenta de détacher les lèvres de son cou. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, immobileq.

Edward avait l'impression qu'un ouragan venait de le dévaster, et qu'il émergeait à peine. Pourtant, même pendant cette accalmie, la météo restait menaçante. Quelque chose, en lui, demeurait noué.

-Bella ?

Sa voix était venue de nulle part. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit pas, mais il la sentit se raidir. Il savait pourquoi. Lui aussi était crispé.

-A quoi Jessica faisait-elle allusion... quand elle a dit que je pouvais résoudre tes problèmes ?

Elle eut une hésitation perceptible, puis répondit enfin :

-Jessica s'imagine que j'ai besoin d'un homme. Elle considérait mon célibat comme... mon naturel.

_Elle mentait._ Il le savait. Il le savait d'instinct, parce qu'il commençait à la connaître.

Quelque chose, en lui, se glaça. Comme si elle s'en était rendu compte, elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens

.-Pourquoi fais-tu attention à ce que Jessica a dit ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était qu'une simple connaissance pas une amie de toujours.

-Mais tu la connais assez pour t'occuper de Mike Newtown quand elle te le demande ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Il y avait de nouveau ce défi dans sa voix, et Bella sentit la colère monter en elle. Jessica et son horrible amant empoisonnaient les précieux moments qu'elle passait avec Edward.

-Je ne pas parler d'elle ni de ce type.

Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas parler de son « problème » - à savoir les milliers d'euros qu'elle devait au Russe. Elle se détache donc d'Edward, avec regret. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, mais il l'interrogeait sur une partie de sa vie dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être douchée, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avait menti à Edward, d'accord, cependant s'était pour le bien de leur relation. Si, du moins, l'on pouvait qualifier de « relation » un moment par essence limité.

Elle se sécha, puis s'installa sur un tabouret et observa son reflet. Une Bella encore maquillée la dévisagea en retour, ses longs cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules. Avec un soupir, elle prit un coton et entreprit de se démaquiller.

N'était-il pas temps pour elle de s'interroger sur la nature de ce qu'elle partageait avec Edward ? Jusqu'alors, elle avait vécue au jour le jour, s'interdisant d'interroger l'avenir. Il lui fallait à présent affronter la réalité. Mieux la définir.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait entre Edward et elle plus que du sexe. Car le sexe n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était pour elle l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde, pourquoi son coeur bondissait dès qu'io entrait dans une pièce, pourquoi elle avait besoin de sa présence, pourquoi une telle terreur l'emplissait lorsqu'elle songeait au jour où il se lasserait d'elle.

Ou pourquoi elle s'autorisait parfois à rêver d'un avenir qui, elle le savait, lui serait dénié. Comme de s'imaginer aux côtés d'Edward jusqu'au restant de ses jours, ou de lui donner des enfants...

« C'est parce que tu es amoureuse de lui. »

La jeune femme se figea, son coton de démaquillant à quelques centimètres du visage, et fixa son reflet sans le voir.

Il lui semblait que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.

Non !

Tout son être refusait cette idée. Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver.

Pour commencer, il ne servait à rien de tomber amoureuse d'Edward. Leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour...

« Pour lui peut-être, mais pas pour toi... »

De nouveau, elle tenta de faire taire la petite voix en elle. Puis, comme si un barrage cédait, la vérité explosa, envahit son esprit, balaya ses dernières résistances.

Oui, elle était amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. C'était comme si le jour venait de se faire en elle, comme si le soeil avait brusquement dissipé la brume. Tout était clair, presque douloureusement visible.

Elle regarda son reflet, son propre visage médusé.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward. »

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta là. Peut-être deux minutes, ou une éternité.

L'amour avait le don de rendre le temps insignifiant.

Bon, d'accord, elle était amoureuse. Mais il y avait un tout petit inconvénient.

Edward, lui, ne l'était pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de vaines promesses, ne l'avait jamais abreuvée de vaines paroles. Elle aurait dû lui en être reconnaissante.

En tout, une chose était sûre : il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Jamais ! Ce serait trop humiliant. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, et elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser.

Non, il ne servirait à rien de lui dire la vérité.

A rien du tout.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Ils dînèrent dans leur suite. Bella ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, se contentant de passer un kimono de soie qu'Edward lui avait achetée. Lui, il avait simplement mis le peignoir éponge de l'hôtel, après avoir ramassé et rangé leurs vêtements éparpillés.

Le dîner s'avéra apaisant et favorisa un lent retour à la normalité. Le rituel familier consistant à boire et à manger, ces milles petits geste quotidiens, déchargea l'atmosphère de sa tension et leur donna le temps nécessaire pour se remettre de l'affreuse rencontre avec Jessica et Newtown.

Ils parlèrent d'histoire. Rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé au restaurant. Juste de choses passées depuis longtemps, et qui ne pouvaient plus faire de mal à personne. Ils évoquèrent le Cid_ ( Pièce de théâtre tragi-comédie de Pierre Corneille )_, le fameux guerrier qui avait combattu tout à tout aux côtés des Maures et des rois chrétiens.

-Tout ce que je sais de lui vient d'un film hollywoodien, confessa Bella, ravie de pouvoir se concentrer sur un sujet aussi impersonnel. Il passait presque chaque année à la télévision aux alentours de Noël. Je me rappelle cette fin émouvante : ils attachent son corps à un cheval et le font galoper à la tête de ses troupes pour une charge...

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Avec un sourire, Edward opina du chef.

-Pour un film hollywoodien, il n'était pas mal. Evidemment, c'était romancé, le but d'un film n'étant pas de retranscrire l'histoire, juste d'en donner une vision. Tu le regardais donc au moment de Noël ?

Il était incroyablement rare que Bella parle de son passé, à part à termes très bagues, et cela vait piqué la curiosité d'Edward. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

-Oui. En tout cas, je me rappelle l'avoir vu à ce moment là.

-C'est ça qui t'as donné envie de venir en Espagne ?

Il but une gorgée de vin et, sans attendre sa réponse enchaîna :

-Dis-moi pourquoi ne veux-tu pas visiter l'Alhambra avec moi ?

La jeune femme se crispa visiblement.

-Je... je... Je l'ai déjà visitée.

-Avec qui ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Lentement, Bella prit sa fourchette.

-Quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

Quelqu'un qui était parti, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Quelqu'un à qui elle ne pouvait pas penser sans souffrir, aujourd'hui encore, même après toutes ces années.

-Ce même quelqu'un avec qui tu es arrivée d'Espagne ?

Elle déglutit.

-Oui. Edward, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait sa boîte à secrets se fissurer.

-Parce que je ne te connais pas, Bella, répondit son compagnon en reposant son verre. Je ne sais rien de toi.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir... Je suis quelqu'un de très banal. La seule chose qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire, dans ma vie, c'est toi.

Elle aurait voulu le voir sourire, puis abandonner l'affaire. S'il continuait d'insister, il finirait par trouver la boîte, par la fracturer de lui-même.

-Vraiment ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Et pourquoi dis-tu ça,_ querida _?

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je sors de l'ordinaire ?

Bella sentit le danger venir. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser comprendre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lu ! Cela ne règlerait rien. Edward Cullen n'avait pas besoin de son amour.

-Edward, je... je...

Elle voulait lui répondre. Vraiment. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Une chose était sûre : elle ne pouvait supporter d'être ainsi interrogée, après l'épisode avec Jessica et Mike.

Elle fondit donc en larmes.

Aussitôt, Edward fut debout près d'elle.

_-Querida_ ! Ne pleure pas ! Je t'en prie...

-Je suis désolé... C'est juste que cette soirée a été affreuse...

-Ne pleure pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine._ Ils_ n'en valent pas la peine. C'est fini, maintenant..

Il y avait une telle tendresse dans sa voix qu'elle faillit pleurer de plus belle. Mais elle parvint à se contrôler et lui adresser un sourire vacillant.

-Merci.

-Finissons le dîner,_ querida. _Après quoi nous irons nous coucher.

Elle renifla, puis leva vers lui ses yeux humides.

-Oui, je veux bien...

* * *

**6ème chapitre bouclé en deux soirées !**

**Pour le précédent chapitre je mettais un teaser à chaque rewiew, c'est aussi valable pour ce chapitre et les suivants.**

**Ce chapitre est celui où Bella ce rend compte des sentiments qui la lie à Edward. Ce dernier, comme la plupart des hommes (les hommes en général, même si il y a des exceptions ^^) mettrais du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouve pour Bella. Trop de temps même...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vous êtes content parce que ce chapitre a été rapide, mais quand vous le lirez vous serez moins content ^^**

**Car Edward découvre une partie du secret de Bella. Il réfléchit aussi à ses sentiments envers Bella, mais l'annonce de son secret chamboule tout...**

**Enfin, lisez pour savoir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Musique : **Je suis tombé** _de Yannick Noah._

Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à El Paraíso ! Voyager avec Edward était un vrai bonheur, mais Bella préférait être avec lui dans l'appartement au-dessus du casino. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être chez elle.

Oh, elle adorait aussi le_ castillo ( Traduction : Château )_, sa résidence dans le collines. Elle l'avait aimé dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, après une éprouvante montée le long d'une route en lacets au bord du précipice vertigineux. Mais ce nid d'aigle, ce vieux château qu'il restaurait, c'était sa maison à lui. Bella savait que seule la femme qui conquerrait son coeur pourrait se sentir là-bas chez elle. Car le _castillo_ était plus que des murs et un toit : il _était_ Edward.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas pour elle.

Elle se contentait donc d'El Paraíso, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité, loin du monde redoutable incarné par Jessica et son amant. Certes, il lui faudrait un jour revenir à la réalité et achever de payer le malfrat. Mais, en attendant, elle comptait bien profiter de chaque moment passé avec Edward.

Dieu merci, il semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé à Marbella. L'étrange humeur qui l'avait saisi juste après l'incident avait disparu, et il paraissait avoir accepté le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé. Il ne l'avait pas davantage questionnée sur ses motivations, sur les raisons qu'elle avait d'être avec lui.

Et pourquoi s'en serait-il préoccupé ? Elle faisait de son mieux pour être exactement celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle ne demandait rien, acceptait tout. L'essentiel était de profiter de l'instant.

Pourtant, leur relation avait changé.

Ou plutôt,_ elle _avait changé. Et Bella savait pourquoi : elle était amoureuse d'Edward.

Evidemment, elle essayait désespérément de le cacher. Elle savait que son compagnon serait horrifié d'apprendre qu'un femme qui n'était qu'un distraction éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait.

Pourtant, dissimuler n'était pas chose facile. Son amour s'épanouissait en elle comme une fleur, et il lui semblait que le monde entier finirait par s'en apercevoir. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Mais elle savait qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. Car si cet amour, rendait sa relation plus intense encore, la fin n'en serait que plus difficile à accepter.

« Pourtant il n'y à rien que je puisse faire. Je l'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est irréfutable. Et quand la souffrance viendra, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

En attendant, je ne regrette rien... »

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

-Ah, te voilà enfin !

La voix d'Edward était gentiment réprobatrice. Et moqueuse.

-Ne te paie pas ma tête. Je suis là, non ?

Edward tapota sa montre, collée à sa peau par une fine pellicule de sueur. Tout son corps luisait, ses muscles saillaient sous l'effort. Bella écarta les mains en signes d'impuissance.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne vaux rien, de bon le matin.

-Courir te réveillerait. C'est le meilleur moment de la journée pour sortir.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard d'irritation.

-C'est ça. Pour sortir sur la terrasse avec un café et des croissants !

Edward se mit à rire, puis passa sa serviette derrière son cou. Elle perçut une bouffée de son parfum, et se demanda comment un homme qui venait de faire deux heures de sport pouvait être aussi attirant. Mais elle savait que son compagnon avait surtout envie d'une douche et de se mettre au travail, et elle se résigna mentalement. Elle en profiterait pour faire un peu d'exercice à son tour et ferait quelques longueurs dans la piscine après s'être échauffée un peu. Les sports plus violents, comme la musculation ou le jogging, ne l'attirait guère.

Son compagnon l'embrassa légèrement, puis la relâcha.

-Allez, va entretenir ce fabuleux corps, dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. On se voit au déjeuner.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward s'éloigna et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Tyler, l'instructeur de service, alla prendre sa douche. Il se sentait bien, l'endorphine créée par l'exercice affluait à son cerveau, se répandait dans son corps. Il aurait adoré rester et regarder Bella s'entraîner, mais ses étirements supposaient des positions pour le moins troublantes, et il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Il devait, en effet, conclura le contrat avec Alistair O'Haran cette semaine, et beaucoup de détails restaient à régler.

Une fois douché et habillé, il se rendit à son bureau. Carmen, sa secrétaire, lui donna son courrier urgent et lui rappela ses rendez-vous importants. Il la remercier et s'installa devant ses dossiers.

La vie était belle. El Paraíso prospérait, de juteux contrats se profilaient, la restauration du _castillo_ avançait à grands pas. Il serait bientôt temps de songer à la décoration intérieure. Bella avait déjà fait quelques suggestions en la matière, suggestions qu'il appréciait.

Bella...

Il s'immobilisa au beau milieu de l'étude d'un rapport d'architecture.

Elle était une autres raisons qui expliquaient son bonheur. Il peinait d'ailleurs pour comprendre pourquoi il était si bien avec elle. Oh, bien sûr,certaines choses étaient évidentes : elle était fantastiquement belle, agréable à vivre, et incroyable au lit, où, depuis leur retour de Marbella, elle semblait encore plus ardente.

Oui, elle était parfaite. Alors pourquoi s'interrogeait-il sur leur relation ?

Il laissa son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Malgré sa profonde satisfaction d'être avec Bella, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur elle.

Qui était Isabella Swan ? Il sut que c'était là le coeur de ses interrogations. Il ne savait toujours rien d'elle, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par son obstination à ne pas parler de son passé.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de ses anciens petit amis. Il avait accepté le fait qu'elle était venue en Espagne avec son amant, et qu'elle ne voulait pas revisiter les lieux qu'elle avait découverts avec lui, l'Alhambra et Marbella. C'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'il songea à Marbella.. Newtown avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait traité Bella de prostituée, ni plus ni moins. Il avait même de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Car il ne pouvait pas y avoir le moindre fond de vérité dans ses accusations.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le doute vint lui taquiner l'esprit comme un moustique. Il l'écrasa, mais un autre revint bourdonner à ses oreilles.

« Que sais-tu vraiment d'elle, après tout ? Elle n'était pas vierge quand tu as couché avec elle... »

Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas vierge. L'époque où les femmes se gardaient pour le mariage était révolue. Lui-même ne vivait pas comme un moine, pourquoi Bella aurait-elle dû vivre comme une none ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était arrivée en Espagne avec son amant qu'elle était telle que Newtown l'avait qualifiée.

Une phrase lui revint alors à la mémoire. Une phrase que cette fille avait prononcée...

« Après avoir mené la grande vie, travailler dans ce café représentait un véritable enfer... »

Il fronça les sourcils. Une autre image s'imposa à son esprit : celle de Bella arrivant au casino, vêtue d'une robe magnifique, à mille lieues de celle dans laquelle il l'avait vue la première fois. Il avait été si captivé par sa beauté qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur ce changement.

Comment pouvait-elle s'offrir une robe pareille, en vivant dans un café ?

« Après avoir mené la grande la grande vie... »

Avec qui ?

Avec son amant, c'était évident. M. Mystère. L'homme dont elle ne parlait jamais.

Qui que ce soit, il avait de l'argent. Assez pour lui payer ce genre de robé. Assez pour lui offrir la « grande vie ».

Et alors ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Edward reprit son stylo-plume. Ce n'était tout de même pas un crime que d'avoir un petit ami qui pouvait vous offrir une robe. Dios, lui-même l'avait l'avait couverte de cadeaux !

« Est-ce pour ça que tu lui plais ? Parce que tu remplis sa garde-robe ? Parce que tu dépenses ton argent pour elle ? »

Non, c'était ridicule. Bella n'était pas avec lui par intérêt. Certes, elle portait ce qu'il lui offrait, mais elle n'avait jamais rien réclamé. Elle l'empêchait même, parfois, d'acheter certaines choses.

Evidemment, cela pouvait être une stratégie soigneusement élaborée...

Non. C'était lui qui l'intéressait. Elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce soir-là, après leur rencontre avec Mike Newtown. Et puis il y avait la façon dont son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'elle le voyait. C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas.

Avec un claquement de langue satisfait, il se remit au travail.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

-_Señor_ Cullen ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir sans rendez-vous.

Edward abandonna la lecture de son contrat qu'il s'apprêtait à signer avec Alistair O'Haran pour regarder sa secrétaire, debout sur le pas de porte, la mine contrite.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un certain _señor_ Newtown.

Edward se figea. Son instinct était de répondre par la négative, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

-Faites-le monter, dit-il en se calant dans sa chaise.

Le malfrat fit son apparition, quelques instants plus tard et entre de son pas lourd. L'espace d'un instant, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

_-Señor_ Newtown, fit Edward d'un ton égal.

L'autre eut un bref hochement de tête et s'installa sans y avoir été invité dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il étala ses doigts bagués sur les accoudoirs.

-J'ai une affaire à régler avec vous, déclara-t-il. C'est au sujet de cette... fille.

Edward se raidit. Newtown reprit :

-Je suis un homme généreux, Cullen. Vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa mâchoire, là où Edward avait frappé. Si vous voulez la brunette, vous pouvez l'avoir. Mais réglez d'abord ceci.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'il lui lança. Edward sentit l'adrénaline exploser en lui, lui donner envie de se jeter sur le Russe et de le réduire en bouillie. Mais il se retint. Une autre émotion qu'il ne pouvait nommer se déployait en lui.

Lentement, il prit le papier et le déplia. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le lire.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, son visage était parfaitement impassible. Newtown, en revanche, eut un sourire déplaisant.

-Eh bien, vous ne saviez pas, on dirait ? Vous ne connaissiez pas son petit secret ? Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était endettée jusqu'au cou auprès de moi ?

Edward ne répondit rien, e l'autre se pencha pour continuer :

-Laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Ces filles sont toutes les mêmes. Et parfois, elles dépensent un peu trop. Celle-là a dépassé son crédit et m'a demandé de l'aider. Alors je vous propose de racheter sa dette, si vous voulez la garder dans votre lit.

Edward s'assombrit, et le Russe ajouta avec un rire gras :

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je préfère les blondes. Comme celle que vous avez chassée, ajouta-t-il avec un ton menaçant.

Edward l'ignora. Ce détail n'avait aucune importance. Seul comptait le morceau de papier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il vit sa main plonger dans un tiroir, comme animée d'une volonté propre, et d'en tirer une clé.

-Vous préférez du liquide je suppose ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Mike :**

Newtown eut un sourire narquois. Il avait réussi. Il avait obtenu son argent, et humilié Edward Cullen en cours de route. Ce dernier l'avait frappé pour une femme qui s'était moqué de lui.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward se dirigea vers son coffre, l'ouvrit et en sortit une liasse billets. Le Russe la prit et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Il semble que je vous coûte cher quand je viens ici, ironisa-t-il. Allez, profitez bien de la _fille ( Note : retenez bien cette phrase, qui expliquera le futur comportement d'Edward)_. Vous l'avez payée assez cher.

Et il sortit.

Edward reprit lentement place à son bureau, la mine impassible. Devant lui se trouvait le morceau de papier que Newtown avait abandonné.

Le papier qui condamnait irrémédiablement Isabella Swan.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella tâtonna à la recherche de la bouteille de shampooing, en mit une noix dans sa main et commença à se frictionner les cheveux. Elle sentait qu'elle devrait les faire couper bientôt, et se renfrogna en songeant aux heures de soins esthétiques qu'elle supportait pour plaire à Edward et avoir tojours l'air belle. Elle aurait volontiers tout envoyé paître, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être moins que cent dix pour cent parfaite, du bout de ses pieds manucurés à la racine de ses cheveux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout en étudiant son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle songea qu'elle aurait dû être satisfaite de ses efforts. Ses cheveux retombaient, soyeux et souples, sur ses épaules laissées nues par sa robe couleur crème, en une apparence faussement négligée qui avait requis quinze minutes de séchage. Son maquillage était à l'avenant, discret mais soulignant admirablement le dessin de ses lèvres, la forme de ses yeux.

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais cette dernière s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre pour laisser le passage au maître des lieux.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

Il referma la porte derrière elle avec un bruit sec et déterminé. Pour la première fois, Bella remarqua que son visage était sombre. Pis encore : fermé.

Hostile.

-Edward ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux noirs étaient dénués d'expression.

-Peut-être que tu aimerais m'expliquer ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la feuille de papier qu'il lui tendait et la déplia, sourcils froncés.

Puis elle pâlit. Tout son sang reflue brusquement de son visage.

-Alors ?

Elle dégluti convulsivement. Oh, non ! Comment une telle chose était-elle arrivée ? Et pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que cette partie de sa vie pollue sa relation avec Edward !

-Comment... comment as-tu...

Sa voix se brise et elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

-J'ai eu une visite ce matin. De notre ami commun Mike Newtown. Il s'est montré plutôt courtois, étant donné les circonstances de notre dernière rencontre. Il voulait régler une affaire avec moi.

La voix d'Edward était glaciale. La jeune femme baissa de nouveau les yeux vers l'enfilade e zéros inscrite sur le papier, puis reporte son attention sur son compagnon.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Edward sourit, et Bella eut l'estomac noué.

-Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant voué à le savoir tôt ou tard, non ?

Comme elle le fixait avec incompréhension, il poursuivit :

-Tu devais bien t'imaginer que Newtown, sachant que tu étais sous ma protection, viendrait me réclamer cet argent ? Ou bien imaginais-tu que je l'avais payé pour disparaître, comme je l'ai fait avec ton amie ? Ou devrais-je dire ta collègue ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Bella tiqua, mais il enchaîna :

-De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai payé pour toi.

-Edward... non !

Il sourit de nouveau, d'un sourire tranchant comme le fil d'un couteau.

-Edward... oui, corrigea-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ne réagis pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi et je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ça vienne tout gâcher entre nous. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne voulais pas penser au fait que tu devais sept mille euros à Mike Newtown ? Puis-je te demander comment tu comptais le rembourser ? Parce que, pour ma part, je ne vois qu'un moyen : que je paye pour toi !

-Non !

Edward eut un rictus narquois, et elle enchaîna, implorante :

-Edward, tu dois me croire. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Encore moins que tu paye pour moi. C'est la vérité !

Les lèvres pincées en une ligne mince, il ne répondit pas. La colère faisait rage en lui. Il s'était comporté en parfait idiot. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé que Bella s'intéressait vraiment à lui ! Bon sang, il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant !

-Je comprends mieux la nature de tes « problèmes », à présent. Tu n'avais pas réussi à te trouver un type assez naïf pour casquer la somme que tu dois ?

-Edward, pour la dernière fois, je te jure que l'argent n'a rien à voir dans notre relation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Le sexe ? C'est pour ça que tu restes ?

Son regard noir la traversa, et elle fut forcée de détourner les yeux.

Edward y vit la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il avait vu juste. Il était passé en moins d'une heure d'un état de béatitude à un sentiment indéfinissable, mais terriblement douloureux.

Bella l'avait trahit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme intéressée. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi blessé ?

« Parce que je croyais qu'elle était différente des autres. Qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus. »

Il tenta de résister à la colère, à l'amertume, et à ce sentiment étrange auquel il préférait ne pas donner de nom.

Et alors ? Qu'elle importance si elle était comme les autres ? Comme les croqueuses de diamants qui étaient des la région ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

La réponse le frappa comme la foudre.

« Parce que tu voulais qu'elle soit différente. Tu avais commencé à fantasmer sur elle, à t'imaginer que tu comptais pour elle.

Ah, mais tu comptes pour elle ! Simplement pas de la façon dont tu espérais ! Tu es l'imbécile qui devait éponger ses dettes, voilà tout. »

La colère s'empara de nouveau de lui à l'idée d'avoir été manipulé. Mais il réprima impitoyablement. A quoi bon laisser la souffrance s'installer ?

Elle parlait de nouveau, l'air implorant, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il la coupa brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus à écouter ses mensonges.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

-Je descends déjeuner, déclara-t-il sèchement. Après quoi j'ai des réunions pour le reste de la journée. Ce soir je te rappelle que nous dînons à bord de l'_Aurora_ avec les Volturis. Le bateau larguera les amarres à 8 heures.

Sa voix était froide, impersonnelle. Bella, glacée, le regarda tourner les talons et sortir.

La douleur se referma alors, pareille à un étau, sur son coeur meurtri.

* * *

**Une rewiew = un teaser**

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir :**

**La fiction est en tout en 10 chapitres, avec peu être un épilogue, je verrais.**

**Dans le prochain tout sera chamboulé par...**

**Et c'est au dixième chapitre que la découverte « totale » du secret sera faites par Edward, et par vous aussi ^^**

**Voilà**

**clem-clem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella passa l'après-midi à l'institut de beauté de l'hôtel. C'était ça ou aller à la plage et attendre que les heures passent, en étant déprimée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Cette question la tourmentait sans relâche. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse : elle devait convaincre Edward de l'écouter. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue lui faire payer sa dette !

Son coeur se serra soudain. Seigneur, c'était maintenant à _lui _qu'elle devait de l'argent ! Elle devait lui demander un travail quelconque à El Paraíso : réceptionniste, femme de chambre serveuse. N'importe quoi. Elle rembourserait ce qu'elle devait petit à petit, comme elle l'avait fait avec Jessica.

Peut-être alors comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas de son argent...

Elle était toujours en kimono lorsqu'il fit irruption dans l'appartement. Il était à peine 6 heures et demie.

-Tu es en avance ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Elle avait décidé de se comporter le plus normalement possible. C'était, après tout, la meilleure chose à faire. Ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Détourner sa colère.

-Tu l'as l'air tout à fait prête, _querida._

Bella posa sur lui un regard incertain. Sa voix semblait normale, dénuée de la froideur dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Elle eut un sourire hésitant.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Il le vit, et cela l'amusa. Ou, du moins, cela l'aurait amusé s'il avait été enclin à s'amuser. En l'occurrence, il avait envie de faire l'amour.

Et Bella, vêtue de son seul kimono, était prête pour ça.

Durant l'après-midi, il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur ses rendez-vous. Ses comptables lui avaient débités des séries de chiffres relatifs aux résultats du mois passé, mais il n'avait rien entendu. Il réfléchissait.

Et il était parvenu à des conclusions logiques.

Isabella Swan l'excitait. Elle l'excitait plus qu'aucune autre femme avec laquelle il avait jamais couché. D'accord, elle avait ses propres raisons pour l'avoir choisi lui, mais ces dernières n'étaient pas incompatibles avec ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Du plaisir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait désiré dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle et l'avait prise pour une prostituée de bas étage. Il ne s'était pas vraiment trompé d'ailleurs. A ceci près qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas une prostituée de bas étage, mais de haut vol. Elle lui avait déjà coûté assez cher.

A présent, il était temps qu'elle lui rembourse l'argent qu'il avait donné à Mike Newtown. Qu'elle le dédommage pour avoir détruit son espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé une femme différente des autres.

Quelque chose lui serra le coeur. Il aurait voulu que ce soit de la colère.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait d'une émotion familière.

Une émotion sans danger, et qui convenait parfaitement à Isabella Swan.

Du désir.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella se pétrifia en voyant son compagnon s'avancer vers elle. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. L'expression, dans son regard, était très, très familière.

Un frisson d'excitation la traversa, qu'elle tenta de réprimer aussitôt. Faire l'amour n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions en cet instant. Ils devaient parler. Dissiper le malentendu.

Mais, déjà, Edward était devant elle. Du revers de la main, il lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une ardeur qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il avait envie d'elle. Tout de suite.

-Il faut que nous parlions... fil-elle valoir d'une voix faible.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Les lèvres d'Edward couvrirent les siennes gourmandes, possessives. Sa main droite glissa sous son kimono et commença à jouer avec l'un de ses seins, qui bourgeonna immédiatement.

Bella battit des paupières et ferma les yeux, profondément troublée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Lorsqu'il abandonna le sein qu'il caressait, elle émit un petit soupir de protestation. Mais sa main descendit le long de ses hanches, passa sur son ventre et se perdit dans ses boucles sombres. Elle gémit de nouveau et sentit Edward sourire, tout contre ses lèvres, comme il s'immisçait dans sa féminité.

Et soudain, sans le moindre effort, il la prit dans bras et la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Son kimono, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'attacher, glissa, révélant son corps nu. Le regard d'Edward s'embrasa et son propre coeur s'emballa en retour.

-Viens...

Elle tendit les bras vers lui, mais il était en train de se déshabiller. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans ses mouvements, et elle en fut quelque peu troublée.

Elle oublia cependant bien vite ses doutes au fur et à mesure que son corps apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur. Du bout des doigts, elle le caressa, explora chaque contour de sa plastique, chaque relief, chaque creux. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau mate.

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent, et il fondit soudain sur elle, pareil à un prédateur. Il la prit sans autre forme de procès, sans préliminaires. Elle poussa un cri d'extase en le sentant au plus profond de sa féminité, ondula des hanches pour s'adapter plus étroitement à lui. En quelques instants, plus rien d'autre n'exista que leur corps enlacés, moites.

Elle atteignit la volupté quelques secondes avant lui. Puis il connu l'extase à son tour, avec un gémissement d'abandonnement. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'une onde de feu la parcourait, faisant vibrer tout ses sens. Vague après bague, le plaisir s'abattait sur elle, la berçant sur des nuages paradisiaques.

Bella avait l'impression de flotter dans un entre-deux mondes délicieux, où ses soucis n'étaient que de lointains nuages noirs sur l'horizon.

Elle revient brusquement à la réalité en sentant son compagnon se dégager. D'ordinaire, ils restaient longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre après l'amour. Mais Edward s'était levé et, sans lui jeter un regard, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Puis le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Après quelques instants, elle se leva à son tour et referma son kimono. Elle aussi aurait voulu aller dans la salle de bains, mais elle sentait confusément que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Engourdie, elle entreprit de ramasser ses vêtements. Son esprit paraissait s'être arrêter de fonctionner.

« Il faut que je parle à Edward », songea-t-elle.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire...

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**Pour la suite, c'est un peu le dicton '' Le calme avant la tempête ''.**

**Vous verrez le comportement D'Edward qui change, et il va aussi boire pas mal...**

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Ils passèrent la soirée en mer sur le yacht l'_Aurora_. Ce dernier appartenait à un milliardaire français qui venait de séjourner à El Paraíso et s'apprêtait à entreprendre un voyage en Méditerranée.

Les invités rivalisaient d'élégance, les femmes arboraient robes de soirées et parures de diamants. Bella suivait Edward, qui se comportait comme si de rien n'était et s'entretenait avec chacun, tout à tour en français, en anglais ou en espagnol. Elle se contentait d'un sourire et de répondre par quelques mots polis lorsque quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

Mais, au fond d'elle-même, un grand vide la glaçait. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? De sa relation avec Edward ? Quand et comment pourrait-elle lui expliqué qu'il s'était trompé ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'étudiait pour la centième fois. Buvait-il plus que coutume ou était-ce une impression ? Il s'en tenait généralement à du vin rouge et à du vin blanc, mais ce soir, il avait mélangé les deux. Et maintenant, Edward avait un verre de cognac en main.

Mais peut-être l'alcool l'aiderait-il à se détendre, après tout. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin lui parler.

Pour le moment, en tout cas, la patience était requise. Plus tard, il en fut de même. En effet, le canot qui les remmena à terre transporta d'autres invités, interdisant toute intimité. Un fois débarqués, Edward s'attarda longuement pour les saluer tour à tour.

Enfin, tous deux se retrouvèrent seuls et prirent le chemin de l'hôtel, le long d'une allée serpentant entre les massifs de plantes. L'air était saturé d'odeurs végétales, des spots habilement dissimulés éclairaient le chemin.

« Dis quelque chose, maintenant ! Dis juste ''Edward, il faut que nous parlions.'' »

Mais elle resta silencieuse en continua de marcher à ses côtés. Malgré leur proximité physique, Edward semblait à des milliers d'années-lumière de là. Il ne lui avait pas pris la main, n'avait pas mis son bras autour de ses épaules.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au casino. Les salles jeu étaient encore ouvertes, et très fréquentées. Edward se tourna vers Bella.

-Je vais faire une tournée d'inspection. Monte à l'appartement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'éloigna. Bella resta un instant immobile, à le regarder, puis soupira et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Edward ne réapparu qu'une heure après. La jeune femme s'était douchée, déshabillée, démaquillée, et l'attendait sur la terrasse en faisant semblant de lire. A son kimono, elle avait préférée le peignoir bleu marine de son compagnon. Une tasse à café vide était posée près d'elle sur une table basse..

Elle se raidit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et elle sut qu'Edward avait ouvert le cabinet à liqueurs en entendant un tintement de glace, et un son de liquide qu'on versait.

Enfin, il sortit sur la terrasse, un whisky à la main. Il la dévisagea en silence, un long moment. Bella affronta son regard sans ciller.

-C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit-il enfin.

-Edward, il faut que nous parlions...

Quelque chose bougea dans les profondeurs de son regard, comme un animal tapi dans l'ombre.

-Que nous parlions ? Répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'ennuyait. De quoi ?

-De l'argent.

Le mot la répugnait, mais elle devait bien aborder le sujet tôt ou tard.

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais tu n'as pas de raison de l'être.

Avec nonchalance, Edward but une gorgée de whisky.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il avec indifférence.

-Edward, je t'en prie... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Soudain, sans raison, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, qu'elle tenta en vain de ravaler.

-Ne me fais pas le coup des sanglots, _querida._ Tu m'as eu la dernière fois, à Marbella, mais ça ne marche plus . D'accord ?

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Ni colère ni ironie, rien.

-Alors sèche tes yeux et viens au lit.

-Edward, s'il te plaît...

Il s'avança alors vers elle, posa son verre et s'agenouilla pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit.

-Arrête, _querida,_dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ça ne sert à rien. Nous nous entendons à merveille au lit, toi et moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le fait que tu attendais de moi que je paye ta dette ne change rien à l'affaire. Je ne vais pas te renvoyer à cause de ça. C'est une somme ridicule. Mais, par pitié, arrête de prétendre que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, que je me trompe, que l'argent ne t'intéressait pas. Comme je l'ai dit, le sujet est clos. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il en la faisant se lever, au lit.

Bella le dévisagea avec incertitude. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il s'était faites une opinion et n'en démordrais pas. Elle aurait beau insister, elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Avec un soupir, elle se rendit dans la chambre. Edward la suivit, tout en se débarrassant de sa veste.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il. Et toi aussi.

-Je viens d'en prendre une, objecta-t-elle.

-Prends-en une autre.

Bella eut un sourire incertain.

-D'accord...

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait bien qu'ils brisent cette insupportable tension entre eux. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la douche un nombre incalculable de fois, et c'était une expérience incroyablement érotique.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Après l'extase, ils restèrent un long moment haletants sous le jet d'eau. Puis, d'un geste brusque, Edward coupa les robinets et sortit.

-Sèche-toi, dit-il en lui lançant une serviette.

Elle l'attrapa et obéit, tandis que lui-même se séchait, le dos tourné. Il sortit le premier. Lorsqu'elle passa à son tour dans la chambre, elle vit qu'Edward l'attendait, allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il avait toujours en vie d'elle.

-Viens ici, fit-il d'une voix grave, tapotant les draps.

Elle sentit un picotement lui parcourir les reins. Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les draps pour se glisser contre lui, elle s'arrêta.

-Allonge-toi,_ querida,_insista-t-il. Viens me prouver ta reconnaissance.

Elle le dévisagea, hésitante. Et soudain, au sein de l'excitation qui montait en elle, un autre sentiment explosa.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle repoussa sa main et renchérit :

-Non ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

-Tu te trompes_, querida_. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis de faire.

Non ! Non, elle refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. Oh, elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Pas avec ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Car elle savait que si elle lui obéissait, si elle faisait ce qu'elle demandait, elle deviendrait alors ce qu'il l'accusait d'être.

-J'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le visage d'Edward se durcit, une lueur inquiète éclata dans ses yeux.

-C'est « oui » que tu dois dire,_ querida._ C'est le seul mot que je veux entendre. Oui, Edward. S'il te plait, Edward. Tout ce que tu veux, Edward. Tout ce que tu veux pour les sept mille euros que je te dois.

-Tu as dit... tu as dit que le sujet était clos !

-En effet, _querida._ A moins que tu ne me forces à te le rappeler. Mais je ne veux pas parler de l'argent que tu me dois. Je ne veux pas parler de Mike Newtown, ni même savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti en me disant que tu n'avais pas eu de relations avec lui. En fait, je ne veux pas parler du tout. Alors viens ici et fais ce que je te dis.

Mais Bella secoua la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'un cercle d'acier lui enserrait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ? Tu as toujours aimé faire l'amour avec moi. Alors pourquoi te refuser soudain à moi ?

-Parce que les choses sont différentes. Tu as changé la donne.

Son compagnon, à ces mots, crispa la mâchoire.

-Non, c'est_ toi _qui as changé la donne ! Pas moi. Toi ! C'est toi qui as des dettes.

Bella posa une main tremblante sur le noeud qui retenait sa serviette et répliqua :

-Devoir de l'argent ne fais pas de moi une criminelle ! Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres cette histoire de dettes ! Et jamais, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire payer à ma place ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais. C'est injuste. Et je ne le supporterait pas.

-Eh bien va-t'en, alors, la défia-t-il. Va te trouver un autre amant. Un autre type riche. A moins que tu ne préfères rejoindre Jessica au Portugal ? Vous pourriez reformer votre fine équipe.

Ses mots étaient comme autant de coups de poignard. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir. Ou le gifler pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes.

Mais elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et préféra se concentrer sur la vérité, ses les sentiments nichés au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle aimait Edward, et elle était bien déterminée à ne pas laisser cette histoire d'argent anéantir ce qu'ils partageaient.

Elle resta un instant immobile, laissant colère et dégoût s'évanouir. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il était toujours dans la même position allongé.

-Je ne te laisserais pas nous détruire, déclara-t-elle doucement. Ces moments ont étés les plus merveilleux de ma vie. Si je ne t'ai pas mentionné ma dette, c'était pour ne pas les gâcher. Oh, je sais bien qu'ils ne dureront pas éternellement. Je le sais depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'une fille parmis tant d'autres pour toi. Mais je l'accepte, pour le bonheur que tu me donne. Et une nouvelle fois, je ne te laisserais pas le rabaisser comme tu essaies de le faire. Parce que ce que nous avons vécus est magnifique.

Elle se tut. Edward la dévisageait. Avait-elle réussi à le toucher ?

-Impressionnant, dit-il enfin. Très convaincant, vraiment. Mais convaincante, tu l'as toujours été. Et tu as joué avec moi très habilement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais différente des autres femmes. Et que comptais-tu faire lorsque Newtown se présenterait pour toucher son argent ? Parce que tu devais savoir que c'était ce qui finirait par arriver, non ? Tu aurais inventer une histoire le coeur ? Quelque chose plus touchant que la vérité, à savoir que tu as trop dépensé en robes de soirée ?

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une inspiration sifflante, rageuse, et enchaîna presque aussitôt :

-En tout cas, comme je te l'ai dit, je me plie bien volontiers au rôle de ton nouveau « bienfaiteur ». Mais je pense avoir droit à un peu de gratitude en retour, non ?

Il tapota le lit et reprit :

-Allez, _querida_, viens me montrer que tu n'es pas ingrate...

Une lueur glaciale, presque maléfique, brûlait de nouveau dans ses yeux. Bella détourna la tête, désespérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Partir ? Pour aller où ? Aucune importance. Ailleurs. Loin d'ici.

D'un pas vacillant, elle se dirigea vers le dressing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Elle attrapa le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main. Au même instant, elle entendit son compagnon bondir hors du lit, et pivota au moment où il l'agrippait par les épaules.

-Tu n'iras nulle part !

Tremblante de rage, Bella recula d'un pas.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me_ touche_ pas !

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ramassa son pantalon et l'enfila.

-Je pars, Edward. Il le faut.

A tâtons, elle ouvrit un tiroir situé dans son dos et en tira le premier haut qu'elle trouva. Changeant de stratégie, Edward se dirigea vers la porte et s'adossa, nu, contre la porte.

-Et l'argent que tu me dois ?

Bella sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Je te rembourserai, jusqu'au dernier centime. Je pensais te demander un travail au casino, mais maintenant...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Edward posa sur elle un regard de dérision, qu'elle ignora pour continuer de s'habiller.

Mais elle redressa brusquement la tête en l'entendant jurer en espagnol.

-La plaisanterie a assez duré, déclara-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Arrête ta comédie. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas partir au milieu de la nuit ? Tu espères qu'une autre crétin s'arrêtera pour te prendre en stop ?

Mais Bella l'ignora et passa une veste. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, et elle le sentit soudain monter dans sa gorge. Une vague de nausée la prit.

Oh, non ! Elle allait vomir... C'était le pompon !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Puis avec un sanglot étranglé, elle se précipita vers la salle de bains.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Un long moment s'écoula avant que les spames ne s'écoulent enfin. Bella se releva, malgré sa faiblesse, et se brossa les dents.

Enfin, elle redressa la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était cendreux, ses lèvres blanches, ses yeux cernés. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme.

Edward frappa à la porte, sans douceur, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Elle avala une dernière gorgée d'eau, s'essuya les mains et le visage sur une serviette et alla ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Gronda-t-il.

Il s'était habillé dans l'intervalle. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux en bataille, un début de barbe ombrait ses joues.

-C'est sûrement quelque chose que j'ai mangé, murmura Bella.

Puis un autre accès de faiblesse s'empara d'elle, et elle sentit ses jambes vaciller. Son compagnon la rattrapa aussitôt et elle se laissa aller contre lui, faible comme un nouveau-né. La chambre toute entière tournait autour d'elle et, l'espace d'un horrible instant, elle crut qu'elle allait être une nouvelle fois malade.

Mais le vertige se calma. Edward la dépose sur le lit, puis disparut dans la salle de bains et en revient avec un verre d'eau.

-Bois un peu.

Il glissa une main derrière sa tête pour l'aider, précautionneusement mais sans tendresse. Bella en aurait pleuré, si elle n'avait pas eu des préoccupations plus immédiates.

Il la relâche sitôt qu'elle eut terminé et se leva.

-J'ai appelé le médecin de l'hôtel. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle essaya de secouer la tête, mais c'était trop d'efforts.

-Je vais bien. C'est sans doute le dîner, rien de plus.

-Peut-être.

Le silence retomba, oppressant, gênant.

C'est la fin de notre histoire, songea Bella en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle comprenait la colère d'Edward. Qu'aurait-elle éprouvé à sa place, en découvrant qu'elle avait des dettes ? Après tout, il avait dû rencontrer des femmes intéressée par sa fortune, dans sa vie... Comment faire la différence entre elle et les autres ? Elle n'avait que sa parole à lui offrir.

Et elle aurait aimé que cela suffise...

Le médecin arriva enfin et salua Edward avec déférence. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il devait la détester. Peut-être même s'imaginait-il qu'elle avait feint un malaise pour rester...

Fort heureusement, le praticien parlait un anglais parfait, et elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qui était arrivé, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait mangé des fruits de mer et passant sur leur dispute.

Le médecin opina du chef, puis entreprit de l'examiner. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit glisser ses lunette de son nez, sourit et posa la dernière question à laquelle Bella s'était attendue :

-Dites-moi, à quand remontent vos dernières règles ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward patientait, debout sur la terrasse . Il avait l'impression d'être un ressort que l'on aurait comprimé, sur le point de se détendre et d'exploser. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la balustrade, ses épaules voûtées.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Ni ressentir. Parce que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Parce qu'_elle_ n'en valait pas la peine. Mais, _Dios_, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était douée. Sa sortie tragique, puis son prétendu malaise. Les bruits émanant de la salle de bains avaient été réalistes, mais il n'était pas très difficile de se faire vomir.

La carte de la compassion... Un classique ! « Aie pitié de moi, je suis malade ! »

Mais voilà : avec lui, ce genre de tactique ne prenait pas.

Le vent de la nuit souleva une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Bella faisait cela, parfois. Elle soufflait dans ses cheveux pour s'amuser...

Il sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui, un sentiment s'épanouir. Mais il le réprima farouchement. Seuls l'intéressaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. La colère. Le mépris. La vindicte. Des sentiments durs.

Des sentiments indolores.

En sortant de la chambre, le médecin toussota pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. Ce dernier se tourna et rentra dans l'appartement.

-Je lui ai administré un sédatif léger. Elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain. Tout va bien, ajouta-t-il sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Bonne nuit,_ señor._

Edward acquiesça et, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, accompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et descendit. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Sortir le bateau en pleine nuit s'avéra une opération délicate mais, une fois en mer, le vent emplit les voiles et poussa l'embarcation.

Ses pensées le dévorait, le consumait, mais il les laissa faire rage en lui sans essayer de les analyser. A quoi bon, après tout ? Isabella Swan était tout ce qu'elle était.

Belle . Intelligente. Manipulatrice.

Dangereuse.

Tiens, d'où lui venait cette idée ? En quoi Bella pouvait-elle être un danger pour lui ? Justement, elle n'en était plus un. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il ne la gardait que pour ce qui l'intéressait.

A savoir le sexe.

« Menteur ! »

Le mot explosa dans son esprit, et il donna un coup de barre involontaire.

Puis il inspira profondément et reprit son cap.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

L'aube pointait sur la Méditerranée. Déjà, les premiers bateaux de pêche se dirigeaient vers le port. A l'est, le ciel avait pris une teinte rose et or.

Edward avait froid. Il était glacé.

Tandis qu'il amarrait son bateau dans la marina, il songea à Bella, endormie dans son lit. Il attendit que le désir fasse son apparition, comme d'habitude, mais rien ne se passa.

Ou plutôt, si : au lieu de désir, il fut pris d'un sentiment de regret. Sans raison apparente, il se rappela cette nuit où il l'avait regardée dormir, à Minorque...

Puis il chassa cette image. A quoi servaient les regrets ? A rien. A rien du tout.

Pourtant il ne put se départir totalement de ce sentiment.

Comme il entrait enfin dans l'appartement, il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Ce ne fut qu'en rentrant dans la salle de bains qu'il comprit.

Bella était partie.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Le voyage en bus jusqu'en Angleterre était long. Interminable. Mais Bella passa tout le trajet blottir dans son siège, comme anesthésiée.

Les nausées étaient un vrai problème. Elle parvint à les contenir jusqu'à chaque arrêt, mais cela lui coûtaient de gros efforts. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'occuper son esprit. De l'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle quittait l'Espagne.

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle avait laissée l'Angleterre. Et tandis qu'elle refaisait le chemin en sens inverse, elle laissa les souvenirs l'envahir. Le vol en première classe, l'argent dépensé sans compter... Et le chagrin sous-jacent... A croire que l'Espagne n'était destinée qu'à la faire souffrir !

Une soudaine nausée lui monta à la gorge. Elle se força à la ravaler, à respirer profondément, lentement. Puis elle se tourna et regarda sans la voir la campagne française qui défilait derrière la fenêtre.

Et, presque inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Tout d'abord, Edward crut que Bella allait revenir à El Paraíso. Après tout, elle avait laissé l'intégralité de sa garde-robe derrière elle. Il ignorait où elle était allée, mais il s'en moquait. Elle avait fait un tel mystère de son passé qu'elle pouvait se terrer n'importe où. Il supposait qu'elle se ferait discrète pendant un moment, avant de refaire surface, un soir, et d'arriver au casino, aussi magnifique que dans son souvenir, avec un autre homme à son bras.

La jalousie... C'était une carte qu'elle n'avait pas encore jouée avec lui. Et qui ne marcherait pas. Car il lui montrerait qu'il l'avait bel et bien oubliée !

Un vif pincement au coeur l'obligea à revenir à une vision plus honnête des choses. Non, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Oh, il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, son corps lui rappelait toutes les nuits à quel point elle lui manquait. A quel point il aurait voulu la toucher, l'enlacer, l'étreindre.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait plutôt se rappeler qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas la femme qu'il croyait. La vraie Isabella Swan n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait imaginée.

Dieu, merci, il s'en était aperçu à temps. Quelles que soient ses protestations, elle n'avait pu nier que durant tout le temps de leur relation, elle lui avait caché la vérité.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle reviendrait parader à El Paraíso, la verrait-il pour ce qu'elle était. Pas pour ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Mais elle ne revint pas à El Paraíso.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Elle avait oubliée le froid. Ce froid vif et humide qui semblait monter des trottoirs. Elle avait oublié le bruit de Londres, le crissement de pneus sous la pluie, le vrombissement des bus, le vacarme incessant de la circulation.

Son bus était arrivé le matin même. Elle s'était engouffrée aussitôt dans le métro et venait d'en émerger dans une rue dont la grisaille la fit grimacer. Elle resta un instant immobile au milieu du trottoir, sa valise à ses pieds. Sa petite veste fine n'était d'aucune utilité contre le froid mordant.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer la chaleur, les couleurs et la lumière de l'Espagne. Quelqu'un la bouscula, et la regarda bizarrement lorsqu'elle murmura quelque chose en espagnol. Tous les gens autour d'elle semblaient pressés.

Bella regarda des deux côtés de la rue, étudia les magasins, l'entrée du métro. Tout était exactement comme lorsqu'elle était partie.

Avec un soupir, elle prit sa valise et entreprit de remonter la rue.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

Angela resta muette de surprise pendant quelques secondes en la voyant.

_-Bella_ ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Bella eut un sourire las.

-Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Je peux entrer cinq minutes ?

-Enfin, quelle question ! Evidemment ! Fit son amie en s'écartant. Comment vas-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle avec une inquiétude visible.

-Bien.

Angela se contenta d'acquiescer et la conduisit dans la cuisine.

-Une tasse de thé ?_ (C'est en Angleterre je vous rappelle... )_

-Volontiers.

-Assieds-toi. Je te présente Harry.

Le bébé assis dans une chaise haute brandit sa cuillère et cracha un peu de yaourt. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Harry. Ta mère m'a dit que tu était un génie.

-Et sa mère à raison, fit valoir Angela tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Bella joua avec le bébé pendant que l'eau chauffait. Puis son amie la rejoignit avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

-Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ta dernière lettre, qui remonte à un bon bout de temps, disait que tu ne pourrais pas rentrer avant au moins un an. Il y a du nouveau ? Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie ?

-Oui, répondit Bella.

Et elle fondit en larmes.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

_**Bien plus tard, de retour en Espagne...**_

Le gala d'ouverture du club de golf O'Haran battait son plein. De nombreux golfeurs de renoms avaient été invités pour un tournoi inaugural, et avaient bientôt été rejoints par d'autres célébrités. Le champagne coulait à flots, et le restaurant avait préparé un buffet d'exception. On s'était presque battu pour obtenir des invitations.

Alistair O'Haran apparut soudain près d'Edward et lui asséna une claque amicale dans le dos.

-Tu peux être fier du travail que nous avons accompli, mon garçon. C'est un vrai succès !

Puis il prit Edward par le coude et ajouta :

-J'ai été envoyé pour te kidnapper. Ordres de Kate. Tu sais que je dois obéir.

Edward le suivit, à contrecoeur. Il savait pourquoi l'épouse d'Alistair voulait le voir. Elle allait essayer de lui mettre une fille dans les bras. Et lorsqu'il déclinerait poliment, elle le cuisinerait pour savoir pourquoi il paraissait aveugle et sourd aux charmes du sexe opposé. Edward lui répéterait, comme tant de fois auparavant, qu'il avait trop de travail.

Et de fait, il s'arrangeait pour que ce soit le cas. Le club de golf n'était que l'un des nombreux projets de ces derniers mois. Les derniers El Paraíso étaient sur le point d'être achevés, à Minorque et aux Canaries, et un troisième aux Caraïbes, allait être lancé. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte que ce dernier voie le jour. Cela lui permettrait d'aller passer quelques mois dans les Caraïbes puisqu'il avait précisément envie de quitter l'Espagne.

Car ce pays lui rappelait Bella.

Il crispa les mâchoires. Que cette femme ait pu avoir une telle influence dans sa vie l'irritait, le déroutait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, dans ces interminables mois qui avaient suivi son départ.

Il avait d'abord appelé Tanya Denalie, et la blonde l'avait accueilli avec un sourire triomphal. Mais, le moment venu, il n'avait pas pu la toucher.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps était trop maigre, ses os trop anguleux, ses cheveux trop fins, la texture de sa peau pas assez douce.

Et son visage ne lui plaisait pas, non plus. Bref, rien n'allait.

Evidemment, Tanya n'avait guère apprécié de se faire rejeter une seconde fois. Il s'en moquait.

Il était ensuite sorti avec une joueuse de tennis américaine venue profiter du soleil de l'Espagne entre deux tournois. Mais le corps d'Emily Uley ne lui avait pas davantage convenu. Elle était trop musclée, avait de trop petits seins, les cheveux trop frisés. Il n'avait pas pu passer à l'acte. Il s'était excusé et était parti.

Leah Wong, elle, était délicieuse. Directrice financière d'une banque suisse, elle avait des cheveux de jais et un corps de porcelaine.

Mais, là encore, ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait donc décidé de renoncer aux femmes, même si Kate O'Haran lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'être célibataire à son âge n'était pas normal.

Celle qu'elle lui présenta ce soir-là était très jolie, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Edward la salua poliment, échangea quelques mots avec elle, puis la laissa aux bons soins des O'Haran et se dirigea vers le bar.

Il buvait beaucoup de whisky, ces derniers temps. Cela l'aidait à endormir la douleur.

Il se rembrunit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de Bella ? Car c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. D'une fille qui s'était moquée de lui. Qui l'avait laissé payer ses dettes avant de s'enfuir.

Les souvenirs affluèrent, douloureux. Il se rappelait leur dernière nuit ensemble.

« Tu lui en veux d'être partie ? Tu l'as traitée comme une traînée ! »

Une autre voix retentit dans son esprit pour prendre sa propre défense.

« Et qu'était-elle d'autre ? Comment appeler une femme qui n'était avec toi que pour rembourser une dette ? »

La première voix revint, insidieuse.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ton argent. Que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne t'en avait pas parlé. »

Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres.

« Elle attendait sans doute que tu sois fou d'elle. Alors tu aurais fait tout ce qu'elle t'aurait demandé ! D'ailleurs, elle avait promis de te rembourser. As-tu perçu le moindre centime depuis son départ ? »

Non, Bella l'avait laissé payer, puis avait disparu dans la nature. Elle devait sans doute mener la grande vie aux dépens d'un autre riche pigeon, en ce moment.

Un rire aigu lui agressa les oreilles lorsqu'il s'approcha du bar. Un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans était assis sur un tabouret avec une femme dont Edward ,e voyait pas le visage, parce que son compagnon le dissimulait. Pourtant, le rire avait quelque chose de familier.

Edward se pencha légèrement pour voir qui elle était et se figea. Au même instant, la fille l'aperçut et le reconnut.

Edward faillit se prendre la tête à deux mains. C'était le bouquet.

-Bonsoir ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire de même », songea-t-il.

-Bonsoir, Jessica, répondit-il avec un sourire aimable. Que faites-vous ici ? Le Portugal ne vous plaisait plus ?

L'intéressée se mit à rire et posa la main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

-Au contraire ! Et je vous dois même une fière chandelle. C'est là bas que j'ai trouvé le pauvre Hiram _( Nom qui ne fais pas trop Portugais, mais on va dire,qu'il est né en Russie _), qui s'ennuyait à mourir en Algarve_. ( La région la plus au Sud du Portugal. )_

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue ridée du dénommée Hiram et reprit ;

-Hiramm adore le golf. Pas vrai, mon chou ?

Puis, sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de répondre, elle balaya la pièce du regard et demanda :

-Bella n'est pas là ?

Edward pinça les lèvres.

-Cela fait un certain temps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

D'un geste, il attira l'attention du barman et passa commande. Le regard de Jessica s'éclaira.

-Moi, je veux bien une tequila-sunrise.

Edward jeta un regard à Hiram pour voir si ce dernier voyait une objection à ce qu'il offre un verre à Jessica. Mais le vieil homme souriait d'un air affable. Il confirma donc la commande d'un signe de tête.

-Et pour vous, monsieur... ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Hackensacker, répondit l'intéressé avec un accent du Midwest. Hiram T. Hackensaker. _( J'ai pas réussie à trouver plus compliqué..^^ ) _Un bourbon pour moi.

Jessica eut un rire cristallin.

-Il n'est pas chou ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Edward.

-Si.

-Il a trois filles. Elles sont toutes affreuses avec lui. Elles ne veulent pas qu'il s'amuse, le pauvre. Heureusement, il m'a rencontrée. Je mets une peu de joie dans sa vie.

Malgré lui, Edward sourit. Jessica était si outrancière qu'elle en devenait drôle, presque attachante.

-Faites quand même attention de ne pas lui donner trop de joie, chuchota-t-il en retour. Il pourrait vous claquer dans les doigts.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je sais où m'arrêter. Le problème, c'est que je ne dépense pas toute mon énergie naturelle ces derniers temps... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Laissez tomber, Jessica : je ne suis pas intéressé.

La jeune femme eut un soupir en dépit.

-Tant pis. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus avec Bella. Alors dites-moi : pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, entre vous ?

Edward prit une gorgée de whisky. Hiram ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le fait de voir Jessica avec un autre homme.

-Eh bien je suppose que c'est grâce à vous, Jessica. Cette soirée à Puerto Banus m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Le soir où vous avez frappé Mike ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'étais ravie pour elle !

-Disons juste que vous m'avez mis sur la bonne voie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, visiblement perplexe.

-Désolé, je ne comprends toujours pas ?

Edward eut un haussement d'épaules.

-C'est pourtant très simple. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des dettes.

-Ah, je vois. Je n'ai jamais compris Bella. Son rapport à l'argent a toujours été étrange...

« Mais pourquoi parles-tu de Bella avec une fille comme Jessica ? Se demanda-t-il. Elle incarne tout ce que tu détestes ! »

Et pourtant, il avait envie d'en parler. Peut-être était-ce exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et se força à écouter de que Jessica disait.

-... je veux dire, elle a tellement souffert que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle méritait vraiment de trouver quelqu'un de bien. Et quand je vous ai vus ensemble, j'ai cru que vous étiez le bon. Et voilà que vous la plantez, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé ?

Edward serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas son ton accusateur.

-Ecoutez, Jessica, c'est peut-être la fin du monde pour vous quand un riche pigeon vous plaque, mais...

La jeune femme posa une main sur son torse, l'interrompant au beau milieu de sa phrase, et le fixa d'un air étrange, sous ses paupières trop fardées.

-Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella s'accroupit et, serpillière en main, entreprit de frotter le sol recouvert de linoléum de la cuisine. Il était vieux et craquelé et, quoi qu'elle fasse, paraissait toujours sale. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait à s'en plaindre. Etant donné la longueur des listes d'attente, elle avait eu de la chance de se voir attribuer cet appartement. D'accord, il était minuscule, mais qu'aurait-elle gagné à avoir une plus grande surface ? Cela aurait été synonyme de davantage de travail. Et puis c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se payer de toute façon.

Les souvenirs lui revirent d'un appartement magnifique en Espagne, d'un château dominant la Méditerranée, de luxueuses chambres d'hôtels... Mais elle les repoussa presque aussitôt. A quoi bon se remémorer ce bref interlude de sa vie ?

A quoi bon se rappeler Edward Cullen ?

La douleur revint, et elle la chassa, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois au cours de ces longs derniers mois. Car, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, il lui manquait toujours. Comme si une partie d'elle-même avait disparu.

Mais il lui fallait admettre qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, même s'il demeurerait à jamais dans son coeur.

« Pourquoi l'amour ne meut-il pas ? »

« Pourquoi ne s'assèche-t-il pas, ne tombe-t-il pas en poussière ? »

Le carillon aigrelet de l'entrée la tira de ses réflexions. C'était sans doute Victoria, sa voisine. Victoria était dans une situation similaire à Bella mais ne semblait rien pouvoir faire d'autre que geindre et se plaindre. Un jour parce que la municipalité lui avait refusé un plus grand appartement, le lendemain parce que la banque lui avait refusé un prêt pour l'achat d'un lecteur DVD. Victoria adorait venir raconter sa vie à Bella, affalée dans le sofa, tout en gavant de biscuits et en se plaignant de ses problèmes de poids.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et Bella soupira. Victoria était têtue. Avec un soupir, elle abandonna sa serpillière, se redressa et, tout en massant son dos douloureux, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans ôter la chaîne de sécurité.

-Victoria, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment...

Elle s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas Victoria.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit s'affaisser contre le mur.

-Bella !

La voix d'Edward lui fit l'effet d'un hallucination auditive. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. La dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait fait entrer le médecin dans la chambre, ce fameux soir...

-Bella !

La voix répéta son nom, et elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Et l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte ne l'était pas davantage.

Il paraissait plus grand que dans son souvenir, nota-t-elle presque distraitement. Et amaigri.

Elle le fixa pendant un instant, puis, sans réfléchir commença de fermer la porte. Son visiteur glissa aussitôt son pied dans l'entrebâillement et pesa de tout son poids sur le battant.

-Bella, ouvre ! J'ai à te parler.

Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir enfin.

C'était bien Edward, le vrai. Il avait maigri, comme le confirma un examen plus attentif de son visage. A part ça, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Aussi brutalement viril.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Son accent était aussi chantant et troublant que dans son souvenir. Il parlait d'une voix posée, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il était nerveux. De fait, un muscle jouait le long de sa mâchoire.

-Je peux entrer ? Répéta-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Elle ne devait pas le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. Non, surtout pas.

-Il faut que nous parlions.

Son regard était sombre. Elle se surprit à admirer la longueur de ses cils.

Et, soudain, son esprit enregistra ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il faut que nous parlions. »

Exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit un an plus tôt. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Si c'est à propos de l'argent, tu tombes mal. Je ne peux pas encore te rembourser. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que je te dois.

Edward fit la grimace. Elle se demande pourquoi, et enchaîna presque aussitôt :

-Ecoute, le moment est plutôt mal choisi. J'ai un tas de choses à faire et...

Une sorte de miaulement monta de la minuscule chambre. Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as un chat ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis acquiesça.

-Oui. Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dit, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Car le miaulement se transforma en pleurs de bébé.

Une expression de choc se peignit sur les traits d'Edward. Avant qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, il la dépassa et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

_-Por Dios... ( Traduction : Mon dieu... )_

Avec un soupir de capitulation, Bella referma le battant et alla chercher le nourrisson qui s'agitait dans son berceau.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie. Maman est là.

Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras. Aussitôt les pleurs s'arrêtèrent.

Bella jeta un regard à Edward. Ses yeux était d'un vert profond. Et ils étaient dénués de tout expression.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas de toi, déclara-t-elle. Je me suis trouvée un autre riche pigeon sur le chemin du retour.

Son compagnon tressaillit visiblement.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être vrai.

Edward avait pâli visiblement, mais sa voix était toujours d'un calme olympien lorsqu'il demanda :

-Tu ne comptais rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella affronta son regard sans ciller.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que je t'avais encore piégé. Et rassures-toi, ton nom ne figure pas sur le certificat de naissance. Personne ne viendra jamais te réclamer quoi que ce soit.

L'espace d'un instant, Edward arbora la mine d'un homme qu'on venait de frapper. Puis leur fille se rendit compte que la situation risquait de s'éterniser, et se remit à pleurer pour se rappeler à eux.

-Elle a faim, annonça Bella. Je vais devoir la nourri. A la prochaine fois.

Etant donné les circonstances, son propre calme l'étonnait. Si elle s'énervait, elle risquait de ne plus avoir de lait. Il lui faudrait alors faire passer la petite au biberon. Et tous les magazines soulignaient que l'allaitement était préférable.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, son esprit se raccrochant à d'insignifiant détails. Tout, plutôt que de penser à Edward, qui était resté debout près du salon.

Bella souleva son pull, ouvrit son soutien-gorge d'allaitement et plaça sa fille contre son sein. L'enfant se tut et se mit à téter avidement.

Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Le choc semblait avoir eu sur lui un effet rétroactif. C'était compréhensible... Bella se rappelait encore de sa propre stupeur lorsque le médecin, ce soir-là, lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait dû faire appel à tous ses talents d'actrice pour demander au praticien de n'en rien dire à Edward, parce qu'elle préférait lui annoncer personnellement la merveilleuse nouvelle.

En réalité, elle s'était enfuie. Avait-elle vraiment eu le choix ? Il était évident qu'il l'aurait encore accusée de l'avoir piégé. D'en vouloir à sa fortune.

-Inutile de perdre ton temps ici, reprit-elle de cette même voix calme, dénuée de passion. Je ne te demanderai rien du tout. Et je vais bientôt recommencer à travailler, ce qui signifie que je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier sou. Si ce n'est pas le cas... tu sais où me trouver, maintenant, conclut-elle avec un sourire amer.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Edward.

-J'ai dû engager des détectives pour te retrouver.

-Vraiment ? J'ignorais que tu avais besoin d'argent à ce point.

Il ignora l'accusation et reprit :

-Et tu sais comment je t'ai retrouvée ? Dans les registres publics. Naissances, mariages... et décès.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Ils recelaient une émotion qu'elle se refusait à lire.

-Décès..., répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Puis son visage s'assombrit, et il gronda :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Répliqua posément Bella. Tu m'avais déjà demandé si j'étais sur le point d'inventer un histoire larmoyante. Et il y a beaucoup de larmes dans mon histoire.

Vif comme l'éclair, Edward se retourna pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur. La plâtre s'enfonça.

_-Por Dios !_

La minuscule tête de son bébé avait arrêter de téter. Bella caressa la tête de son bébé et la remit contre son sein.

-Je pensais que tu avais des goûts de luxe. Que tu étais arrivée en Espagne avec un riche amant qui t'avais habituée à la grande vie. Je... je ne savais pas.

-Non. Tu ne savais pas.

-Dis-moi. Raconte-moi. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux comprendre.

Pendant un long moment, Bella resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés vers sa fille. Puis, lentement, elle se mit à parler, tout en caressant la tête de son enfant. Une enfant illégitime, tout comme elle l'avait été.

Jamais elle n'avait connu son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu la reconnaître, à sa naissance, et avait défié sa mère de prouver sa paternité et de la traîner en justice.

Enfant, Bella s'était toujours imaginée le retrouver un jour et le faire payer. Faire payer le salaud qui avait abusé de l'amour que lui avait porté sa mère, Renée.

Mais Bella avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa mère qui, précisément, souffrirait le plus. Elle n'en avait donc rien fait. Elle s'était donc consacrée à Renée, espérant qu'un chevalier en armure brillante surgirait, un jour, pour offrir à celle-ci une seconde vie amoureuse. Cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Et, pour couronner le tout, au cours d'un contrôle de routine, Renée appris qu'elle souffrait d'un cancer...

Le traitement avait été long et pénible. Bella l'avait vue maigrir, perdre ses cheveux. Mais elle avait gagné un peu de temps. Un temps précieux.

Bella avait demandé au médecin combien de temps il restait à sa mère. Ce dernier avait secoué la tête et répondu qu'elle en avait pour neuf mois, peut-être un an.

Bella avait alors pris sa décision. Elle avait abandonnée son travail de secrétaire et avait vendue tout ce qu'elles possédaient. A la somme rassemblée, Bella avait rajoutée ses economies. Puis elle avait pris ses cartes de crédits et avait appelé son fiancé, Jacob, pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'elle était complètement folle, et qu'elle pouvait se dispenser de rappeler lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Lorsque Renée Swan était sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait trouvé sa fille qui l'attendait, des billets d'avion pour l'Espagne à la main. Elles voyageraient en première classe. Sa mère, avait-elle décidé, allait mener la grande vie. Du moins pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

Renée Swan avait eu un merveilleux chant du cygne. Elles avaient vécu sans compter, séjournant dans les meilleurs hôtels, mangeant dans les meilleurs restaurants. Bella avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'elle avait pu rassembler, et avait tout de même été forcée d'emprunter sept mille euros pour couvrir la fin du voyage.

La fin du voyage.. Car la maladie avait rattrapé Renée. C'était à l'Alhambra. Renée était morte dans les bras de sa propre fille, dans le couvent qui les avait accueillies.

Bella regardait à présent sa propre fille. Elle avait su, dès sa naissance, que celle-ci serait sa raison de vivre. Ce ne serait pas facile, financièrement, mais elle s'en moquait. Et tant pis si sa fille n'avait pas de père. Elle n'en avait pas eu non plus.

Son seul regret était que sa mère ne soit pas là pour voir sa petite-fille.

-Je l'ai appelée Renesmée. Un mélange entre nos deux mères, finit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Un long silence vint conclure son récit. Puis Edward dit d'une voix douce :

-Après avoir trouvé le nom de ta mère dans les registres, je suis allé au couvent où elle est morte. Les nonnes se souvenaient très bien de vous deux. De ta tristesse, de votre dévotion. J'ai demandé qu'une messe de requiem soit dite pour elle.

-Merci.

De nouveau, le silence. Puis Edward s'agenouilla, et décocha à Bella un regard hésitant.

-Je peux la voir ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Elle acquiesça. Avec d'infinies précautions, il posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Ma fille. »

Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La peine et le bonheur se mêlaient en lui...

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa soudain sur sa main. Il redressa la tête.

-Bella, non...

Elle était en larmes. En silence, il posa son front contre le sien. Aveuglément, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, agrippa sa nuque..

-Ne pleure pas... Je t'en prie...

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Mais Bella ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une année entière de larmes sortait brusquement. Comme si un barrage avait sauté et qu'une rivière déferlait, emportant tout sur son passage. La douleur, la colère, la rage, l'impuissance. Et pendant tout ce temps, Edward la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

Tout à coup, les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Un intense sentiment de lassitude et de bien-être leur succéda.

_-Querida._.. Notre fille a arrêté de manger.

Bella leva la tête de son épaule et baissa les yeux. Renesmée la regardait d'un air accusateur. Elle agita une petite main.

Puis son regard se posa sur son père, et elle sourit. Emu, Edward mit son doigt dans sa main. Elle l'agrippa aussitôt.

_-Hola, chiquita ( Traduction : Salut, ma petite fille ),_ fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Renesmée considéra son père un instant, puis tira son doigt vers sa bouche et se mit à le téter. Elle le rejeta aussitôt, et ouvrit la bouche pour pleurer. Bella ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

-Elle a encore faim.

Elle installa sa fille contre son autre sein. Les cris s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Et voilà. Heureuse de nouveau, fit Bella.

Elle avait parlé instinctivement. La phrase resta en suspens, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Enflant telle une vague, une émotion nouvelle – ou, plutôt, une vieille émotion qu'elle avait trop longtemps réprimée -, s'abattit sur Bella.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward n'était pas moins ému, et se laisse sombrer dans les grands yeux verts qui avaient hanté ses nuits au cours de l'année passée.

Bella était bien réelle, à présent. Elle n'était plus un rêve. C'était à lui, maintenant, de prononcer les mots qui permettraient à la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée de cicatriser enfin.

-Me pardonneras-tu jamais ? Je me suis comporté en parfait idiot. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais quand j'ai découvert que tu avais des dettes, quelque chose a explosé en moi. Je me suis sentie trahi. J'ai cru que tout ce que nous avions vécu n'avait été qu'un mascarade, le résultat d'un calcul glacial et sordide.

Il s'interrompit, pensif, avant de reprendre :

-J'ai repensé à notre histoire, à tout ce que nous avions fait, tout ce que nous avions dit. Beaucoup d'éléments semblaient confirmer mes soupçons. Le mystère dont tu entourais ton passé, par exemple. Le fait que tu ne voulais jamais parler de la personne avec laquelle tu étais arrivée en Espagne... Quand j'ai découvert cette histoire de dette auprès de Newtown, j'ai perdu la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas que cette histoire nous contamine. J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

Il y avait une immense tristesse dans la voix de Bella, et Edward sentit son coeur se serrer.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

-Je voulais que le peu de temps que nous allions passer ensemble soit parfait, reprit-elle. Parce que je savais que tu finirais par te lasser de moi.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-Même de cela, je me suis méfié, confessa-t-il. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si peu exigeante, si discrète, si... parfaite.

-Jusqu'au moment où tu as découvert que je n'étais pas parfaite. Je n'ai pas pu supporter ta colère. Ce mépris brutal dans tes yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

Edward se rembrunit, comme il revivait mentalement ce jour-là..

-Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu m'aie quitté. Je me suis dit que tu reviendrais. J'en étais certain, par arrogance. Pourtant tu n'es pas revenue. Et jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, j'ai dû accepter le fait que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que je t'avais chassée pour de bon? J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était pour le mieux, mais je me mentais. Tu me manquais, jour et nuit. Aucune autre femme n'a pu remplir ce vide.

-Il y a eu d'autres femmes ?

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV de Bella :**

Bella avait parlé plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-J'ai essayé, confessa-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Aucune ne te ressemblait assez : aucune n'était... _toi_. Rien au monde ne l'était, acheva-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il resta un instant silencieux puis, après une hésitation, demanda :

-Quand as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ?

-Je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est le médecin de l'hôtel qui l'a soupçonné. Il a pensé que c'était la cause de mes nausées, et il avait raison. J'ai compris que je devais partir si je voulais éviter d'autres accusations de ta part.

Edward partit d'un rire dur.

_-Dios..._ Si je n'étais pas finalement parti à ta recherche, j'aurais perdu ma fille en même temps que toi.

Quelque chose dans sa voix ébranla profondément Bella.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle sentit le bras d'Edward, réconfortant, se resserrer autour de son épaule.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Et je ne te laisserai plus verser une seule larme dorénavant. Pas une de plus.

Il l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il. Je t'ai toujours aimée, mais j'ai été trop stupide pour le comprendre.

-Je n'attends rien de toi. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tout ce que j'ai t'appartiens. Ma vie, mon amour, mon âme.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O

-Tu te rends compte que je dois une fière chandelle à Jessica ? Dit Edward un peu plus tard, regardant sa fille dormir pendant que Bella préparait du café.

-Jessica ? Quand vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

Edward jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Renesmée et s'approcha de Bella. Elle songea que, en sa présence, l'appartement paraissait plus petit encore que d'habitude.

-C'est elle qui m'a parlé de ta mère.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. D'abord, je ne l'ai pas crue. Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez mises d'accord pour inventer une histoire à dormir debout. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle ajoute que son propre mode de vie était destiné à financer la maison de retraite de ses grands-parents ! Mais elle s'est mise en colère quand j'ai exprimé mon scepticisme, m'a traité d'imbécile et m'a dit de vérifier par moi-même.

Bella eut un sourire ému. Jessica, en définitive, s'était révélée une amie digne de ce nom.

-Quand l'as-tu revue ? Je croyais qu'elle était au Portugal.

-Elle est revenue. Mais pas seule.

-Ne me dis pas quand c'est encore Newtown ?

-Non, répondit Edward en riant. Ses fréquentations s'améliorent. Cette fois, sa prise est un charmant retraité américain du nom de Hiram T. Hackensacker. Apparement, il a trois fort méchantes filles qui essaient de l'empêcher de profiter de la vie. Jessica a décidé de contrecarrer leur plan.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent à rire de concert.

-Cette bonne vieille Jessica ! S'exclama Bella.

-Oui. Il faudra l'inviter à notre mariage.

La jeune femme se figea.

-Notre mariage ?

Edward s'approcha d'elle, lui ôta le paquet de café des mains des mains et lui caressa le visage.

-Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Que tu reviennes avec moi en Espagne. Que nous fondions une famille. Que tu m'aimes, Isabella Swan.

-Je t'aime déjà, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai toujours...

-Moi aussi.

Edward la prit dans ses bras, et ils scellèrent leur promesse d'un long baiser.

* * *

**Le dernier chapitre est enfin en ligne. L'épilogue arrivera bientôt.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

**PDV de Bella :**

Le soleil couchant baignait le _castillo_ d'un halo rosé. Edward et Bella se tenait à l'entrée de la cour d'honneur et regardaient la procession de voitures qui redescendaient, négociant précautionneusement les virages. La dernière était une longue limousine blanche.

-Tu crois que ses filles lui adresseront encore la parole ? Demanda le jeune femme, pensive.

Son mari lui mit un bras autour des épaules.

-Aucune chance, répondit Edward. Elles vont sans doute l'attaquer en justice et essayer de le faire déclarer fou, en même temps qu'elles engageront un tueur pour se débarrasser de Jessica.

-Mme Hiram T. Hackensacker, tu veux dire ! Corrigea Bella.

Son amie, aussi extravagante qu'à l'accoutumée, avait en effet profité de leur mariage pour annoncer qu'elle comptait officialiser sous peu sa liaison avec le vénérable milliardaire.

-J'ai remarqué que leur chauffeur était plutôt mignon, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Eh bien, espérons qu'il aura assez d'énergie pour satisfaire Jessica.

Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Je suis contente pour elle. Je suis contente pour le monde entier aujourd'hui.

-Pour ma part, je plus égoïste. Je suis content pour nous.

-Oh, moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent. Edward posa ensuite sur sa femme un regard interrogateur.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux aller à Grenade pour notre voyage de noces ?

-Certaine. Je veux y emmener Renesmée. Je veux marcher dans les jardins de l'Alhambra et faire la paix avec le passé. Ma mère a vraiment eu une vie difficile... Et ça me fait froid dans le dos de penser que j'ai faillit avoir la même.

Elle prit la main d'Edward, la posa sur sa joue et poursuivit :

-Mais contrairement à mon père, tu es venu me chercher. Grâce à cela, je vais avoir la vie que ma mère n'a jamais eue. Notre fille aura la famille que je ne n'ai pas eue.

Le coeur débordant de bonheur, elle se pencha pour embrasser son mari, dans la douceur du coucher de soleil espagnol.

Il l'embrasse en retour, d'abord doucement, puis passionnément. Ses bras glissèrent autour de la taille de Bella, et il l'attira étroitement contre lui.

-Dis-moi, ma femme adorée, quand faudra-t-il nourrir notre fille ? Demanda-t-il avec un détachement feint, et une lueur malicieuse dans l'oeil.

-Oh, je crois que nous avons une bonne heure devant nous.

-Dans ce cas, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire dans ce laps de temps, suggéra Edward en lui prenant la main.

* * *

**Et ils vont jouer aux cartes pendant une heure... ^^**

**C'est fini. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, et tout ce qui m'ont mis des rewiews.**

**Je vais très certainement faire une autre fiction, d'un tout autre genre...**

**A bientôt dans une autre fiction peut-être.**


	12. BONUS

**BONUS :**

**PDV de Bella :**

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur la route nationale, menant à l'hôpital de la ville. La maternité plus précisément...

Car oui, Bella était enceinte, à nouveau.

« Mais cette fois-ci, le père de son bébé serait présent pour sa grossesse. » Songea-t-elle.

Cette pensée la remplit de joie.

Le bruit de freinage des pneus la sortit de ses songes.

C'était aujourd'hui la première échographie de sa récente grossesse.

Voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'elle était mariée à Edward, et la vie avec lui était tout simplement merveilleuse.

Renesmée, qui avait désormais 3 ans, était adorable, même si elle avait du caractère. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Et oui, déjà à son âge...

Il y a 5 mois, Bella et Edward ont voulus un autre enfant, et le voilà qui arrivera dans quelques mois...

-D'après toi, fille ou garçon ? Demanda Edward.

-Humm... Une fille j'en suis sûre. Une seconde Nessie.

Voilà le surnom qu'Angela avait attribué à Renesmée, Nessie. Et, même si au début avec des réticences, Bella à finit par s'y faire.

-Moi, je suis sûr que ce sera un petit garçon.

-Tu sais quoi ? Si c'est un garçon tu paye le restaurant ce soir et je serais ton esclave pendant un mois. Sexuelle s'entend. Et si c'est une petite fille, tu paye aussi le restaurant et tu seras mon esclave sexuel un mois !

-D'accord. Avec plaisir. Je me vois déjà quoi te faire subir... La taquina Edward, sûr de lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, où ils patientèrent quelques temps, avant que n'arrivent le médecin. Ce dernier les invita à entrer dans la salle où se fait les échographies.

Une fois tout le monde en place, le médecin commença son examen.

Après quelques minutes, ils demanda au couple s'ils voulaient connaître le sexe du futur bébé. Ces derniers répondirent, bien sûr, par l'affirmative.

-Alors docteur, c'est une fille n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Un garçon c'est évident !

Le médecin rigola devant les parents, chacun défendant son camp.

-Et bien, il se trouve que vous avez tous les deux raison ! Dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Bella, horrifiée, le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre venu sur terre.

Son bébé était quoi au juste ?

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Vous avez tous les deux raisons » ? Mon bébé est une sorte d'hermaphrodite ? Dit Bella, pratiquement hystérique.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste dire, que l'un des bébés et une fille et l'autre un gars.

« L'un... et l'autre »

En comprenant la phrase Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Vous... Vous... Vous voulez dire que... qu'il y a... Les larmes l'empêchant de continuer, tellement elle était émue.

-Qu'il y a deux bébés... Continua son mari, tout aussi ému.

-C'est bien cela. Finit le médecin, toujours avec son sourire qu'il n'avait pas perdu.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie.

-Oui, dit Bella, en fondant en larmes.

Edward la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi, dit Bella, ce sont les hormones. Et attends-toi à ce que ce soit comme ça pendant encore toute la grossesse !

Ils rirent tous. Bella pleurait toujours dans les bras de son mari. Mais des larmes de joie. Tout était tellement merveilleux avec Edward et Renesmée, mais tout allait l'être encore plus désormais.

Dans la voiture, Bella prit un mouchoir et entreprit de se moucher. Mais, d'humeur joyeuse, elle décida de taquiner Edward.

O O o o .. .. o o O O

**PDV d'Edward :**

-Tu sais, comme ni toi ni moi n'avons gagner, je te propose autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vu ton sourira je sens d'avance que ça va être une idée tordue. Dit Edward en secouant la tête, mais fou de joie.

-C'est simple. Pendant disons, une semaine, je serais ton esclave et la semaine d'après, on change ! Oh, et bien sûr, tu m'invite au resto ce soir. Enfin, tu nous y invite, finit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

-J'accepte le marché.

-Super ! Oh, j'oubliais de te dire, c'est moi qui prends la première semaine !

-D'accord, mais profite en bien...

Et c'est qui se passa...

* * *

**Un bonus, qui est de mon imagination cette fois.**

**A la base, ce n'était pas prévu, j'avais même commencé à écrire ma prochaine fiction. Après 6 pages de documents Open Office j'ai enregistré puis arrêter pour aller me coucher. Et le lendemain, j'ai une jolie surprise comme quoi 15 de mes fichiers sont partis car un virus est venu dans mon ordi. D'ailleurs, en passant ma fiction à une amie pour qu'elle la corrige, je lui ai gentiment passé le virus sans le savoir. Ce qui lui a supprimé 34 fichiers. **

**Voilà donc, que je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ma fiction. **

**J'avais aussi 4 thèmes de fictions à développer, mais ils sont aussi partis. :'(**

**Donc, quand j'aurais retrouvé le courage nécessaire je réécrirais la fiction perdue. En attendant, voici un résumé :**

**C'est le réveillon pour la nouvelle année. Soudain, un inconnu aux yeux verts la bouscule... Il est minuit, et ils échangent un baiser que Bella n'oubliera jamais.**

**Six mois plus tard, Bella apprend que sa soeur est mariée. Elle va donc lui rendre visite dans sa nouvelle demeure, en Écosse.**

**Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que le mari de sa soeur n'est autre que le bel inconnu du réveillon !**

**Dites moi si vous aimez le résumé, et dès que j'aurais réglé mes problèmes de virus, je me mettrais à écrire (plutôt réécrire).**

**Gros bisous.**

**clem-clem ^^**


End file.
